Foundation of Friendship
by Esgalfey
Summary: Erica is a sixth year headed for Hogwarts where she meets none other than Harry Potter. She gains a friend, one thing she was convinced she would never have, and even a feeling of self worth. Now she just has to face Harry's future with him.
1. Just the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise from the HP books. That all belongs to JK Rowling. I own only Erica Kohle and future characters. Please do not try and sue me!  
  
Story Name: Foundation of Friendship  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author Name: Esgalhothwen  
  
Warnings: may be slight use of language in future, lots of fluff, future angst  
  
"__" Speech '__' Thoughts *__*writer's actions Chapter 1   
Erica Kohle was brooding on an airplane with her parents headed for England. Her father's company had transferred him, now, she had to go too a new school called Hogwarts. You see, Erica was no ordinary girl. She was a witch but her parents were muggles (non-magic people). Pureblood witches and wizards tended to call her kind mudbloods, and it was a cruel name to call someone. (Purebloods believe that magic should only belong to purebloods. If that would happen though, magic would be extinct.) In the American wizarding world, it was worse than swearing. She hated the word; it has nothing to do with a wizard's power and knowledge. She didn't know much about the English wizards and was dreading moving but she had no choice. So she kept complaining the whole way there just so her parents would know she was positively opposed to her relocation. However, she knew it would have no effect at all on their decision.  
  
Erica had been the best, and most gifted student at the Esgal Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry (her previous school). Her teachers had practically wept when she left. The students, though, had hardly noticed her leave. She was not exactly popular; in fact, she had only one true friend at the academy. Some people feigned friendship with her though, when they needed help on a paper or with a spell. But she got used to it and eventually tried to ignore the teenage race altogether. She just did not have any other use to them. There was no point to try and fit in. They would think she was a poser then. Why should she change to get friends? If they truly liked her they would not mind her being herself. But no, she was too much of a "nerd" to be anyone's friend (She had had straight A's since first grade).  
  
She was often depressed and how she dressed often signified how she felt, which meant that she had a lot of black in her wardrobe. She was hardly ever happy, but on occasions when she was, she wore more reds or blues. Her hair was a dark copper red, very straight and went a bit past her shoulders. She often complained that it frizzed and just couldn't get it to stop. When her dandruff wasn't too bad she would wear it down. She wore glasses and had been begging her parents for contact lenses for years. They said she had to show them she could be "responsible" before they bought her contacts.  
  
Erica was obsessed with emotional and rock music such as Stone Sour, Good Charlotte, and Godsmack (all muggle bands that no good pureblood had heard of). They just had so much meaning and soul behind the songs. The songs were often depressing but she still liked them, they were real. She simply could not resist a song that had meaning, especially if the song told how she felt about something or herself, such as Evanescence's "Bring me to Life". Sometimes she felt as if she didn't want to exist, that she needed to be saved somehow, that she was missing something important.  
  
Since she was young, Erica had loved science and believed there were things that simply could not be explained. (Like magic and other things such as monsters, witches, giants, and elves.) She had gone to an all girls' private school till she was eleven. That had never been fun for her either. On her eleventh birthday she received a letter from the Esgal Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been accepted. She finally knew that all her beliefs as a child were correct even though her parents were thinking it was a dumb joke. Her parents had been astonished. They didn't believe for a while until the headmaster's disembodied head appeared in their fireplace. They had been spooked out of their wits and thought they were hallucinating until the head started to talk. A month later her parents had sent her on the plane to Esgal. That was when her life had changed forever. She had made a promise to herself to never give up and never give in while she still had a breath in her.   
But now she was moving to England. She knew she probably would not fit in, just as it was at Esgal. She did not want to be an outcast or worse, popular, even though that would never happen. She kept telling herself that she did not need friends. In her heart though, she knew she was wrong. She knew that even if it was once she would like to hear a sincere compliment from someone other that her parents. Erica told herself she would be shunned by the students at Hogwarts at first sight. She thought it would be the worst thing to ever happen to her. She had no idea how wrong she would be.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This is going to be horrible, mom. I'm not going to fit in. It will be Esgal all over again, only worse." It was Erica who had spoken. They were still on the plane.  
  
"Do I have to keep telling you that it will be fine? It will. Call it a mother's intuition."  
  
"Call it whatever you want mom, we all know it's just bullshit to try and make me feel better because you know I'm right. You and Dad don't know what it's like to be a witch with muggle parents."  
  
"No, we don't. We do know what it's like to be a muggle parent with a witch for a daughter, though, that's not easy either. We can't brag to our muggle friends about your accomplishments. They would just think we were nuts. Hell, we thought we were nuts at first. We are so proud of you that it's hard not to brag when other parents do. We do have the best daughter."  
  
The seatbelt light above them lit up and her father poked his head out over their seats from the seat behind them, "Your mom's right. Now you two buckle up," then disappeared behind them again.  
  
As they buckled the airplane driver spoke over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in 10 minutes. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts." Erica forgot about complaining as she looked out of the window at the miniscule trees below them. "Hogwarts, you best make way for Erica Kohle."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Today was the big day, the day Erica leaves for Hogwarts to join the other sixth years. She had read Hogwarts a History and had some idea of what it had been like. Of course, she would first have to be sorted into a house. They didn't mention how they did that in the book so she was a bit confused. Erica shoved her trunk into the trunk of her parent's car and put Ashlyn, her black cat that she had since she was ten, into the back seat. She looked at her ticket once more. "Is this a joke? Platform 9 ¾, It has to be magic. After all, they can't let muggles find out about them. But how would they have it hidden? They surely did not mention that in the book. Oh well. I'll find it somehow." Then her parents came out and ushered her into the back seat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they arrived at King's Cross Station, Erica's father loaded her belongings onto a cart. Erica gave her parents a good-bye hug, and promised to write, then grabbed Ashlyn and went off to find platform 9 ¾. She eventually noticed, after about 3 trips between platforms nine and ten and asking a muggle (who thought she was playing a really bad joke), that there was no visible entry to it and no sign, and then she heard a clatter and looked in the direction of the noise. The noise had come from a girl about Erica's age and a large orange colored cat that had obviously decided it would be fun to pounce at a mouse in front of the girl's cart, which resulted in the cart upending itself. After putting Ashlyn down, Erica decided to walk over to her and see if she could help. As she got closer she noticed that the girl had really bushy brown hair. "Hey, need some help?" She kneeled down and started to help her reload the cart. The girl stood up and spoke, "Thanks, my name is Hermione Granger and this is my cat Crookshanks." They shook hands.  
  
"Hi, I'm Erica Kohle and this is my babe, Ashlyn," she said, pointing at the cat who was now in the process of sniffing Crookshanks.  
  
"Where are you from, you have an accent."  
  
"Oh, I'm from America. My father's company transferred him here. I am supposed to be on my train to school, but I can't find the platform. In America, I went to the Esgal Academy..." Hermione burst out, interrupting what she would have said.  
  
"The Esgal Academy! I've heard of that school!" but then remembered where they were and whispered the next part, "you're headed for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry then, that's why you can't find the platform. That's where I'm headed too. Here, I'll show you where it is and how to get there. It's just through the wall there..."  
  
Now it was Erica who cut Hermione off, "Through the wall? That's how it's hidden! Gee, I feel so stupid. That could be done with a few simple charms."  
  
"Yes, keep your voice down. There are muggles around you know. Now all you have to do is walk straight at the wall and you will be on the platform. If you're nervous it's best to go at a run. Let's go together, one second. Come on Crookshanks." The enormous orange cat that had knocked over Hermione's cart leaped into her arms and Erica picked up Ashlyn. "Ready Erica? You're going to just LOVE Hogwarts." They ran at the wall and crossed the barrier pushing the carts ahead of them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione and Erica had found seat in an empty car box when two boys walked in, currently occupied with heavy laughter about something one of their school friends had told them. One had jet black very unkempt hair that didn't look like it would settle down even with the help of a powerful potion, he was also skinny with glasses and looked like he had lately been very stressed out. The other boy was tall, had a long nose, freckles, and red hair. Hermione shrieked, jumped up and practically smothered the tow in a great bear hug which had them smiling wider. "Harry! Ron! It has been so long! Oh, guys this is Erica Kohle. She's a transfer student from the Esgal Academy in America. Erica, this is Ron Weasley," When Erica reached out to shake his offered hand with a great big smile Ron's cheeks turned almost as red as his hair, "and this is Harry Potter."  
  
Erica shook his hand, looking him up and down, as she spoke, "The Harry Potter? Wow, and I thought England was going to stink."  
  
Harry was taken aback, "They've heard of me in America?"  
  
"Only the people who were alive back then or the people who read the books I have. Of course they weren't assigned school readings, I just bought them for a little background reading when I found out that I was a witch. You were mentioned in most of the books I read, maybe about 12 out of the 18. You are very famous, Harry."  
  
"Wow, Ron, looks like we might just have ourselves another Hermione." They laughed while the girls stood there and arched their eyebrows, crossed their arms, and gave the boys the evil eye in ways that were so alike that even the girls broke into laughter. After a while they calmed down and started talking about quidditch. Surprisingly, to Harry and Ron, Erica knew as much as them about it and was, of course, rooting for the American team. She told them about her experience as keeper on her house team and they all listened intently when Harry told her about his seeking experience and how Ron was keeper last year. Before they knew it they had pulled up to the Hogwarts gates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ok everyone, here's the first chapter of many to come. I don't exactly know how long this will be. For those of you who have already read this, I haven't really done anything to change the plot here, I just got a new beta and he revised it for me :D so I had to post the fixed copy. I also have this story on Forever Fanfiction, that's where my beta is. Thank you all for reading please review!  
  
If anyone wants to get an email when I update, please leave your email address in a review and I will email you when I post!!!!  
  
~Esgalhothwen~ 


	2. Sorting Things Out

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own Erica, Voula, and brief characters mentioned during the sorting though.  
  
O.K, here's the next chapter. I hope you people think its good. I like the length a lot more than the other chapters. : P  
  
Oh, and some of this chapter will practically straight from the books, I'm going to try to change some of it though. There are just no better ways to show a first view of Hogwarts than how Rowling does, at least none I could think of.  
  
The song from year five is in here, just warning people who have not read that book yet.  
  
"__" Speech '__' Thoughts *__*writer's actions  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When the train stopped they left their belongings and pets, only Ashlyn followed them out. As Erica jumped out of the train she heard a loud voice to her left, "Firs' years! Over here Firs' years! Hey there, Harry, Hermione, and Ron! Who's your new friend? Firs' years over here!" accompanying the voice was a large body, with a shaggy black beard and hair, holding a large pink umbrella.  
  
Harry answered back, "Hi there, Hagrid. This is Erica. She's a transfer student from America."  
  
"Nice ter meet yeh, Erica. You'll be comin' with the Firs' years then, "he spoke to the croud, "Firs' years! Any more firs' years?" His eyes roamed the crowd for any more first years, "Well... best be goin' then."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione said their goodbyes. Hermione spoke first though, "Don't you worry a bit, and you won't end up in Slytherin. They only accept purebloods. I have a feeling you'll end up with us. You are too good to be a Slytherin, and I think too brave for the other houses, from what I can tell."  
  
Ron broke in, "You're just saying that because we said she was like you."  
  
"Ron, you're just going to have to find someone else to help you with your homework this year."  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione! I was just pulling your leg. I didn't mean nothin' by it," Ron said, looking very much in distress, "You know I need you!" He then blushed at what could have been implied at that sentence, while Harry tried not to laugh. 'Boys,' thought Erica, 'Is that all that's on their minds?'  
  
"Anyways," said Hermione speaking once again to Erica, "We'll see you later and you will be in Gryffindor," then gave her a big hug as she had done to the boys earlier.  
  
"Hope you end up in Gryffindor with us, see you later," The boys said and they all walked away towards the awaiting carriages that, as far as Erica could see, were pulled by large black horse looking things with wings.  
  
When she was ready, Erica turned and followed Hagrid and the first years down a long winding dirt path that led to a big black lake. The lake was so black that she could not tell how deep it was. She imagined, though, that it was at least 50 feet deep and looked about a mile wide. On the shiny glass surface of the lake was a small group of boats. One was much larger than the others, for Hagrid, and looked like a few more seats had recently been added. Maybe they were tired of first years falling in the lake. When Hagrid got in the boat, Erica joined him and all the first years followed, jumping into the other boats.  
  
When the last person sat, the boats all suddenly jerked away from the shore while first years gasped in amazement. Hagrid and Erica shared a laugh caused by the fact that what they were so used to by now impressed all of the first years. That was when Erica noticed another girl on the boat about her age with black hair, dark eyes, and tan skin; she was also a bit short. 'Well,' thought Erica, 'she looks nice and she must be new at Hogwarts too, I didn't do bad by going up to Hermione and saying hi. She turned out to be nice and now I have real friends. Maybe if I said hi to this girl it wouldn't be so bad either,' so she did. "Hi, my name is Erica Kohle, sixth year transfer student from America."  
  
The girl let out a small giggle at such a formal introduction, causing Erica blush a bit and have slight doubts, and then answered back very properly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Erica," the girl smirked a bit, "My name is Stavroula Eikosidekas." Erica's eyebrows lifted and Voula spoke again with a slight laugh, "You can call me Voula, I'm a sixth year transfer student from Greece."  
  
"Wow, how did you come to live here?"  
  
"Well, my parents are aurors, we were on vacation here when their bosses called and gave them an emergency assignment. All of their other agents were busy, so they had to leave quickly. My parents had to leave me behind. They had to go straight to the problem. This was the closest and safest place to leave me, so here I am."  
  
"I'm sorry, that must be tough."  
  
"Yea, well I'm a tough girl, babe, I'll survive. Plus, I make friends easily."  
  
Erica gave a laugh. "Yep, that's totally an area I need to work on." They talked a while like this. Voula told Erica about her family and how she had lived in America for ten years then moved to Greece.  
  
"Cool, I was wondering why you had an American accent and used American slang," said Erica.  
  
"Yea, I still spoke English with my parents when we were in Greece. My friends there, though, didn't know any English so I had to learn Greek. It took a long time but while I was learning it, my parents put a spell on me so that I spoke Greek and what I heard when other people spoke it sounded like English. It was actually kind of cool. It really helped me with my boyfriend there, and I got to teach him English. Oh, he is such a babe. I wish I had his picture with me. I'm going to miss him."  
  
"I imagine he's a dreamboat. Must be nice to have a boyfriend. Now myself, I have never had one, never even been on a date. In fact, I hardly even talk to guys. Whenever I start to think they like me they actually just need help with their homework or something."  
  
"Well, maybe they do like you but are too nervous around you to actually tell you."  
  
"Maybe, and maybe hell will freeze over too. You know, the first guys I have actually talked to were Harry Potter and Ron... Ron... Oh, come on what was it... Ron... Weasley! That's what it was. Ron Weasley, and that was lots of fun, Harry and Ron know practically everything about quidditch and they went to see the Quidditch World Cup in their fourth year. I heard it was amazing. Good thing Bulgaria won. I was a keeper at my school on my house team. Lord, it was fun. My cat Ashlyn, here," Erica patted Ashlyn on the head, causing her to purr, "Just loves to go on rides on my broom."  
  
"Wow, you met the Harry Potter? I heard he was the one who defeated you- know-who and that he's the youngest seeker in a century on the Gryffindor house team and that they won last year," Voula said ignoring everything she had just said after Harry's name.  
  
"Yes, he did defeat Voldemort," Voula flinched, "oh sorry, I forgot not to say his name. You-know-who is back though. He might attack while we are in school. I think he'll be after Harry. After all, Harry was his downfall. How better to prove himself most powerful? How better to intimidate the country? The world? How better to show everyone that he can finish what he almost accomplished last year. He wants to kill Harry. Harry might need our help."  
  
"He's back? But, how can he be back? He died! It's not scientifically possible!"  
  
"Hello! Don't you read? There are ways of staying alive after death. Someone discovered that if you drink unicorn blood you will live forever but you would have killed something so pure that you would lead a cursed life. Then there was Nicholas Flamel, the maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. He lived over six hundred years because of it. Vol- You-know-who tried to get hold of it in Harry's first year so he could live forever. And there are spells and stuff too.  
  
"Voldemort hasn't given up and we need to be ready before he attacks. He will attack. Don't as me when, I don't know. I only know that he will, I... I don't know... I can just... feel it. We can't be afraid when he does. Fear is man's worst enemy. Hermione and the gang told me about a secret club in the school called the D.A., Dumbledore's Army. I think we should go. No, I know we need to go."  
  
"For some odd reason, I think we need to go too."  
  
"Good, we're agreed. Talk to some of the other students. But don't talk to first years yet, or Slytherins. From what I have read in Hogwarts, a History I don't know if we can trust them just yet. We'll talk to Harry later about it; I have a feeling something is going to happen at Hogwarts. He might just need us."  
  
"Ok," said Voula, "well then, I told you my story, Hun, now what's yours?"  
  
"Well," Erica started to explain and told her story. She had just finished when they bumped into the shore.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
When Erica looked up at the castle, her mouth stood agape. She was amazed at the beauty of it all. It looked so old. Vines climbed up the walls of the castle, as you would see in pictures of an old Victorian home. The many windows sparkled in the starry sky. The many towers and turrets almost glowed by the light of the moon. When Erica glanced a look at Voula, she saw that Voula was just as amazed. Then she heard a small deep chuckle come from Hagrid. He was of course laughing at the starry look in their eyes, it was the same look that he had when he had first come to Hogwarts.  
  
They hiked up a flight of stone steps and packed around an enormous oak front entrance.  
  
"Everyone here?" asked Hagrid, "Right then, 'ere we go." Erica checked to make sure that Ashlyn was still walking beside her. Ashlyn looked up at her with big green eyes making Erica think that somehow maybe Ashlyn knew how she was feeling and was trying to give Erica strength. She barely noticed the large man knocking on the door.  
  
It opened in an instant. A tall dark haired, with a few signs of aging streaked through, witch stood there in dark violet robes with an unsympathetic look on her face. Erica thought that she would be a strict enforcer of the rules and mentally noted not to irritate this woman.  
  
"The firs' years and transfer students, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them."  
  
She pulled the door open wide. The entry hall was huge. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like Erica had seen in books on old castles, the ceiling was high, and a glorious marble staircase in front of them, she guessed, led to the upper floors.  
  
They followed Professor McGonagall across the corridor. Professor McGonagall showed the students into an empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, all standing close to one another. The room was not very large. Erica could practically smell how nervous everyone around her was.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, she had this speech memorized after all these years. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
  
Her eyes touched for a moment on a first year boy who had a grass stain on his uniform. Erica brushed her fingers through her long hair and nervously adjusted her robes. Turning she saw Voula doing the same and they gave a nervous giggle. Erica looked down to see Ashlyn rubbing up against her leg.  
  
"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."  
  
She left the chamber. Erica bent down to pick up Ashlyn and give her a hug.  
  
"How do you think they sort us into houses?" she spoke to Voula.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea, a test?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe it's like those multiple choice tests you find in magazines, we pick one out of four, with a spelled quill of course, and they decide where we belong by our answers. If it's a test of course."  
  
A first year spoke to them that had been staring at them for a while, "My brother told me that we have to fight a dragon but I highly doubt that, I could have sworn he was kidding. Some other kid here is saying that we have to drink a dark potion and see what the results are. I think-,"he was cut off as McGonagall returned.  
  
"Move along now," she said, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Line up, single file," she told them. "Follow me."  
  
Erica and Voula, feeling very odd among the short first years, found a spot at the back of the line to stand. Erica gave Ashlyn one last big hug; Ashlyn licked her face, and then Erica placed her back on the floor. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.  
  
Erica had never seen anything so wonderful, at the Esgal Academy they had electric, it was much more muggle than Hogwarts. Thousands and thousands of candles lighted Hogwarts' hall airborne over four long tables, where last year's students sat. She supposed that each table was for the four houses. The tables were arranged with impressive golden plates and goblets.  
  
The teachers were sitting at a long table along one wall, vertical to the students. Professor McGonagall led the new students up there and faced them away from the teachers, facing their future friends and house families. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like a piece of art in the iridescent light. Among the students, a few ghosts were seen. Erica looked upward and saw the ceiling she had read about. She whispered to Voula, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."  
  
Erica looked as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years and Erica and Voula. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, tattered, and just plain filthy. Erica heard a first year voice a thought, "maybe we have to try to get a rabbit out of it." Erica just laughed at that absurd thought, 'a rabbit? No, that's not real magic. It must be something else. But what can you do with a hat? I bet first years come to that conclusion a lot though.'  
  
Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, she stared at it as well, and for a few seconds there was total quiet. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat started to sing:  
  
"I once would sing a song that was new  
  
But I really feel that you  
  
Need to hear last year's song again  
  
Maybe you will heed it and then,  
  
Our world will not fall, as I fear  
  
For you all know what may be near  
  
You-know-who is back  
  
And I fear that we lack  
  
The union and peace  
  
That will help us defeat  
  
What we soon may all meet  
  
So here I go  
  
And I ask you all  
  
That you heed my call  
  
And be at peace with one another  
  
And treat each other as you would a brother..."  
  
This was strange, every year the hat would sing a new song. Why would it possibly want to sing last years song again? That was what all the older students were thinking with the hat's message. The sorting hat paused a moment and began to sing its previous song, word for word, but one part stood out for Erica.  
  
"Oh, Know the perils, read the signs,  
  
The warning history shows,  
  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
  
From external, deadly foes  
  
And we must unite inside her  
  
Or we'll crumble from within  
  
I have told you, I have warned you....  
  
Let the Sorting now begin."  
  
The hat became noiseless and unmoving once more; applause broke out. There were people muttering and whispering all about the hall. Erica knew what the hat was talking about, and she agreed. She glanced a look at Voula and saw her nodding a bit. The hat had a point, not just literally. "We need to break the wall standing between the houses, Voula. We both came here this year for some reason. We were both the most powerful students in our school, and now we are in the middle of future chaos, Voula. They need our help."  
  
"I know. We'll do it somehow. We just need to figure a way."  
  
Professor McGonagall, waiting to read the names, was giving the whispering students a look that could burn. The house ghosts quieted the students. When all was silent again, she swept a last frowning look along the tables, then lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out, "Archer, Ike."  
  
A boy with hair that looked as if it had been bleached walked with what he thought was an air of confidence up to the stool and sat down then the Professor placed the hat on the boy's head. After a moment of considering the rip of a mouth opened and shouted, "Ravenclaw!"  
  
Everyone clapped loudly as Archer pranced over to the Ravenclaw table. He seemed the type that enjoyed attention.  
  
Soon the line of first years had thinned down. A very nervous "Carver, Kate" had been sorted into Hufflepuff. While outgoing "Drake, Iris" went to Slytherin. Then it had been Voula's turn and she had been placed in Gryffindor. The line had slowly withered before McGonagall had called a K. Before Erica knew it she had been called. "Kohle, Erica" went and sat on the stool. The Professor placed the Sorting Hat on Erica's head. And she heard a voice.  
  
'Hmmm... you are difficult. Where should I place you? You would do go far in Slytherin... but, you would also do well in Gryffindor. you are a very complicated girl. You have the bravery and power of a Gryffindor, the cunning of a Slytherin, and the intelligence of a Ravenclaw.'  
  
'No you can't place me in Slytherin. I don't belong there. My friends are in Gryffindor and I'm a mudblood. They would kill me!' thought Erica, 'I know it might help your word to put me in another house but, think of this, I need to be with them to help my plans go through. I need to be with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Voula! They might need...'  
  
'Yes, yes, I know. Calm down. It is all here in your head. Just make sure that everyone knows what needs to be done, and do not worry, the house I put you in is where you belong,' the hat yelled out loud for all to hear, they had been wondering what was taking so long, "Gryffindor!!" (AN: did you guys ever think it was going to be a different house? I know that would have been the more ironic and exciting thing to do. But, oh well!! It's important to my future plot, whatever it is I still don't know, that she be in Gryffindor).  
  
McGonagall took the hat off her head and she practically skipped over to her new friends, Voula was sitting by Hermione, as everyone at the Gryffindor table stood up and cheered her and gave her pats on the back. Hermione stood up, gave her a hug, and whispered to her, "Welcome to the club." Erica looked down again to find Ashlyn, again, rubbing up against her leg, giving her warmth. She patted Ashlyn on the back and gave the cat a smile, then sat down with the gang.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok, now people I need to know what you think about my writing please!!! I need your info!! Review me!! I need reviews! :'( *Starts to sniffle* I need your insight!! *Starts to suddenly seem much more upbeat* I am so happy with this chapter!!!!! I hope you guys like it!! *Posts big sign reading "Reviews and Ideas Needed"* Thank you ppl, I hope you like what I have done. *Bows and exits at right stage* 


	3. Feeling

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own Erica, Voula, and brief characters mentioned during the sorting though.  
  
Hey guys, this is my third chapter. I have updated and fixed things in the first two, but nothing changed the plot. I just tried to make the characters a little less O.O.C. and all of that other stuff. The character is a Mary Sue, what's the big deal? If you don't like Mary Sues why read the story and bother reviewing if you are just going to say that you are p*ssed that it is a Mary Sue? That does not help me fix things. So if you are going to send me a flamer, do not bother. I would prefer a more helpful review.  
  
Thanks to Dopey!!! ; P  
  
Thanks to The Chia Rhino! ~ I'm glad I kept your attention better than most.  
  
~Esgalhothwen~  
  
"__" Speech '__' Thoughts ~__~ Song  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Erica had waited till she was up in the common room with Hermione, Harry, Ron, And Voula to say anything about what had passed between her and Voula. "Hey, Harry, me and Voula were thinking earlier. I told her about the D.A. We want to join."  
  
He replied almost with out any thought. There was just something about this girl that made him trust her like he did Ron and Hermione, and he had only met her a couple hours ago, "alright then." 'This is nothing like I was with Sirius. It took me way longer to trust him, and I know I should be more careful now that Voldemort.'  
  
Erica saw a shadow come into Harry's eyes, she knew he was feeling troubled about something, she just didn't know what. "Harry you alright?" Erica was obviously the only one that could tell there was something wrong with Harry because the others all looked at her with a look that practically said 'What is she talking about?'  
  
Harry came back to his senses and saw Erica looking at him like she could tell he was thinking about Sirius's death. She had practically the same look he did; no one else saw it though. 'Gee, this is weird.' He thought. "Yea, why?"  
  
"I truly do not have any clue. You just had this look and. I guess I had this weird feeling."  
  
"A weird feeling? Like what?"  
  
"Um. well, I think it was like I started to feel depressed and close to tears, just for a second about. I don't know what about. Then I looked at over at you. and you. I think you looked how I felt."  
  
The group was standing for a second just staring at her. They were plainly and openly confused and scared, Erica could feel it. 'Great,' she thought close to tears, 'I knew it, Esgal all over again. Damn it, I ruined it, now they will not want to be my friends.' "Ok, don't worry I understand. I will leave you guys alone the rest of the year," she said and started to walk in the direction of her dorm room.  
  
She was stopped though by Hermione's hand grabbing her wrist, "Hold on Erica. We are not going to just dump a friend because she's a bit different. Besides, Harry knows what being different is like, and his different is way worse than yours."  
  
"Thank you sooo much Hermione," said Harry.  
  
"No problem, Harry."  
  
"Why do you think we would just dump you because you feel things?"  
  
Erica answered, "Well. it has happened before. How are you different Harry?"  
  
Harry was slow to answer; "Umm. well." he was, understandably, a bit nervous because of how his friends had acted in his second year. He muttered something that Erica did not understand.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hermione translated, "He's a parseltongue." Harry sat up straight and Erica could tell he was nervous of how she would react. Would she stand up and scream that that was the mark of a dark wizard, that they were all dense in the head, and not want to have anything else to do with him??  
  
"Oh, really? Is that all? You would think that would be cool. It is a very rare gift. Only dark wizards usually get it," said Erica seeming very interested.  
  
Erica saw Harry give an almost visible sigh of relief. Then she looked at Voula. Harry had not thought about her and when he saw Erica look at her he muttered a curse word. Voula had been stunned to find out that Harry was a parseltongue. Her eyes were wide in but it was more in surprise than anything else but no matter how strong she was she could not help being a bit scared. She was suddenly very apprehensive when Erica reminded the group that only dark wizards were able to do that. She was very confused. Harry just could not be a dark wizard. Could he??  
  
"Um. Harry I am going to bring Voula up to our dormitory for a while. Hermione?"  
  
"Yea, good idea. I'll come too. I will see you guys later."  
  
"Cya guys later."  
  
"Cya," Ron and Harry said together and the girls went up to the dormitory.  
  
\~ *//^_^\\* ~/  
  
Erica spoke first, "Ok, Voula. What's with you? How can you think that Harry can be a dark wizard! A dark wizard killed his parents when he was only a year old! How can you even be considering that Harry would even think of joining the ranks of," Hermione sensed it coming but did not have time to stop her, "VOLDEMORT!?!"  
  
They were quiet. Voula had totally recoiled at the name of the dark lord. Yes, she was brave but anyone would have done what she had at Voldemort's name.  
  
Voula had fallen to sit on her trunk. She had been struck dumb at this shy girl's outburst of rage. Erica had only known him a couple hours and now it was practically like she was his best friend. What was going on with her?  
  
Voula stuttered, "I. I. um. I'm sorry, Erica. I truly did not have time to sort through the details. I would never have thought anything like that if I had had time. But you didn't give me time. also I do not know much at all about Harry."  
  
Erica was surprised at her outrage just as much as the others, "Wow, um, sorry guys. I have no Idea where that rage came from. I have never screamed that loud before. I am so sorry. Harry seemed pretty mad though. Can you guys stop looking flabbergasted and stop feeling afraid of me, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione spoke up, "Wait a moment. how did you. know I was afraid of you?"  
  
"Just like I felt like Harry was mourning or something earlier. I just felt it. I felt what he was feeling. I hate it, it happens whenever I do not want it to. I have no idea how I know what people are feeling. It just happens, it's one reason why I never had any friends at Esgal. They were terrified of me. I was a freak to them. I have been able to do it ever since I remember. I was able to tell when my pets were hurting so it just wasn't with humans. I was able to tell when I was pulling my dog's leash too. When my brother broke his head open on the slide at the park I felt that too. Why are you so excited now?"  
  
"Erica! Don't you know what this is? You cannot tell me that you haven't read any books about magical gifts! Physic Fields for the Utterly Confused? Physic Gifts for the Cursed?" Erica was giving her a confused look. Hermione was ecstatic. "Erica, you have a very uncommon gift!! I cannot believe that you have not thought of it!! Erica, you are a.YOU'RE AN EMPATH!!!!"  
  
Erica was still befuddled, "Huh?" She raised an eyebrow at girl in front of her that was practically jumping out of her robes with the thrill.  
  
Hermione seemed to deflate a bit, and then she leaned down to her trunk and, with an extravagant air, pulled out a book that looked used but was taken very good care of. Erica looked at it, engraved on the cover in silver writing was Physic Gifts for the Cursed. Hermione leafed through it until she found the page she was looking for and handed the book to Erica, pointing to a page titled Empathy. Erica looked at the page and read it out loud for Voula:  
  
"Empathy is the ability to "read" and understand people and be in-tune  
with or resonate with others, voluntarily or involuntarily of one's  
empath capacity. Empathy often works alongside with telepathy, and  
this mutually enhances the strength of these abilities.  
  
Empaths have the ability to scan another's psyche for thoughts  
and feelings or for past, present, and future life occurrences. Many  
empaths are unaware of how this actually works, and have long accepted  
that they were "sensitive" to others.  
  
Empathy is a "feeling" of another's true emotions to a point  
where an empath can relate to that person by sensing true feelings  
that run deeper than those portrayed on the surface. People commonly  
put on a "show" of expression. This is a learned trait of hiding  
authentic expression in an increasingly demanding society.  
  
An empath can sense the truth behind the "cover" and will act  
compassionately to help that person express him/herself, thus making  
them feel at ease and not so desperately alone. It's as though the  
empath truly understands, and, in many cases, they do through personal  
"firsthand" experience.   
  
Empaths experience empathy towards family, children, friends,  
close associates, complete strangers, pets, plants and inanimate  
objects. Thus, an empath can feel the emotions of people and things  
at a distance. Some are empathic towards animals (the "Horse  
Whisperer"), to nature, to the planetary system, to mechanical devices  
or to buildings. Others will have a combination of the above.  
  
Empaths are highly "sensitive". This is the term commonly used  
in describing one's abilities (sensitivity) to another's emotions and  
feelings. Empaths have a deep sense of "knowing" that accompanies  
empathy and are often compassionate, considerate, and understanding of  
others. Everyone has this natural ability; however, many never choose  
to utilize their ability and/or are completely unaware of their  
empathic ability.  
  
There are also varying levels of strength in empaths which may  
be related to the individual's awareness of self, understanding of the  
powers of empathy, and/or the acceptance or non-acceptance of empathy  
by those associated with them, including family and peers. Generally,  
those who are empathic grow up with these tendencies and do not learn  
about them until later in life.  
  
Empathy is genetic, inherent in our DNA, and passed from generation to  
generation. It is studied both by traditional science and alternative  
healing practitioners.   
  
Empaths often possess the ability to sense others on many  
different levels. From their position in observing what another is  
saying, feeling and thinking, they come to understand another. They  
can become very proficient at reading another person's body language  
and/or study intently the eye movements. While this in itself is not  
empathy, it is a side-shoot that comes from being observant of  
others. In a sense, empaths have a complete communication package.  
  
While there is much we don't yet understand about how empathy  
works, we do have some information. Everything has an energetic  
vibration or frequency and an empath is able to sense these vibrations  
and recognize even the subtlest changes undetectable to the naked eye  
or the five senses.  
  
Words of expression hold an energetic pattern that originates  
from the speaker. They have a specific meaning particular to the  
speaker. Behind that expression is a power better known as "energy".   
For example, hate often brings about an intense feeling that  
immediately accompanies the word. The word "hate" becomes  
strengthened with the speaker's feeling. It is that person's feelings  
(energy) that are picked up by empaths, whether the words are spoken,  
thought or just felt without verbal or bodily expression, implications  
and attributes."  
  
Erica gave it a bit of thought. 'Me? An empath? Could it be possible? That is just so weird, I read these books once or twice before and I never gave it any thought. It certainly explains why I am the way I am though.' Her attention turned back to the room as the other girls' curiosity grew. "Wow, Hermione, I think you are right. This is just so annoying. Is there a way for me to control it do you think?"  
  
"I seriously do not know. They do not mention that in the book, though that's weird, but maybe you should ask Harry. I personally think you should talk to the Headmaster. Maybe Harry would bring you."  
  
Voula spoke, "Hey, do you think that maybe Harry was angry Erica and you could not tell that it was not your feelings earlier? You could have felt his anger and let it out on me when we came up here."  
  
"That would make sense wouldn't it? I read somewhere, now that I remember what an empath is, that empaths can do that and it does not matter how far they are away from a person they can pick up on the feelings if they, the feelings, are strong enough."  
  
Hermione made a comment, "Wow, I have a feeling this is going to be an eventful year," then thought, "Hopefully just not as eventful as last year," she said with a frown. When she had said that Erica had felt the same sense of sadness she had felt earlier with Harry. What could that be from? She hated knowing a feeling and being clueless about it. She also wanted to fix it so she could not feel them.  
  
"Why? What happened last year?"  
  
"You should ask Harry, if you really want to know. I would wait a while though."  
  
"Oh, ok. Should we go downstairs now?"  
  
Voula jumped up and practically overrun Erica's senses with her excitement, "Let's, I think I need to apologize now that I know how I made Harry feel." The girls laughed, linked arms, and went on their now merry and informed ways down to the common room.  
  
\~ *//^_^\\* ~/  
  
The boys were just finishing a game of wizards chess when the girls sat down in the chairs near them. They all knew that Harry was doomed and just played for the challenge or because Ron needed an upper or for the fact they were practically bored to death. Ron's queen had just snuck up on Harry's king and smashed it to smithereens. The girls finally got their attention and Voula spoke first apologizing for being so stupid, thinking for even one second that he would have joined the ranks of You-Know-Who.  
  
Then Hermione spoke to Harry, "Hey Harry, guess what we just found out."  
  
"Mrs. Norris died?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"No, we think that Erica is an empath."  
  
"A what?"  
  
Hermione explained while Erica sat there nervous about his reaction. She could not tell which feeling in the room was his. There were just too many people in the room and she was starting to get a headache. He seemed to be fine with it from what she could tell of his body language, he did seem to be trying to hide a bit from her too though. Great, just what she needed. Erica was observing her thoughts when she noticed that Hermione was standing up on her chair.  
  
Hermione called through the common room so all of the Gryffindors could hear her, "Hey everybody! We have two new sixth year transfer students this year!" The common room roared. Hermione made Voula and Erica stand up, "This is Voula Eikosidekas, she is from Greece," Voula took a bow, "and this is Erica from America." Erica was starting to feel nervous because Hermione did not seem like she was going to stop after that, and she didn't. "Guess what guys, Erica is an empath." Erica sat down and waited for the explosion of fear that would come, but it didn't.  
  
Some cheers rose again from the crowd and someone yelled, "Hey Hermione! Think she could get some dirt on the Slytherins and Malfoy for us?"  
  
"Richard! She's an empath! Not a toy!" she laughed and sat down then spoke to the little group again as everyone else calmed down, "See it will be fine. No one will hate you. Oh, and what are you going to do? You said you were going to try and find help? I still think you should go to Dumbledore."  
  
"Yea, I think I will do that. I just don't know where his office is. Damn, too many feelings, I have a very bad headache."  
  
"Harry can you bring her to see Dumbledore? She needs a friendly guide. She wants to find some help to keep others feelings out of her head."  
  
Harry returned to the present, "Yeah, sure. Just let me get some stuff from my room. I'll meet you down here, Erica."  
  
About ten, fifteen for Erica, minutes later they met back downstairs, said their goodbyes and climbed out the portrait.  
  
\~ *//^_^\\* ~/  
  
Erica and Harry were walking in a hallway on their way to Dumbledore's office in silence a bit later. Erica could tell that Harry was deep in thought, not that it was good thoughts, but she could still tell that it was deep. She didn't like that he was so depressed. Hermione had told her to ask him. She had still said to wait though. Erica didn't want to wait though. His thoughts were making her even more depressed than she usually was because she didn't know how to stop them. She had no control.  
  
"Harry, umm. are you ok? Your thoughts. they feel like you are mourning. or. I don't know. They are sad though. I'm not saying that I know what you are feeling better than you or anything. But, umm.are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Harry was silent. He had stopped in his tracks when she said mourning. His eyes widened in shock. Now that he was facing her instead of his head hanging she could see his reaction and read him better. His eyes had shadows. 'He has been through a lot in the last year,' she thought.  
  
He was searching her eyes. How could she know this stuff? It just wasn't normal. Yet, either was being a parseltongue. Still, it was invasion of privacy. He had been hiding his grief well until she had come along. How dare she? He didn't want anyone to know he was still upset about Sirius. He wasn't supposed to die!  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He was quiet for a few more seconds. "Come on, we should get to Dumbledore's office."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I'll try not to do it again. I didn't mean to I swear. I can't control it. This is why I am going for help. I don't want to feel others feelings. It was so overwhelming over the past few years. Until I met Hermione I didn't want to feel anything," she gave a sarcastic laugh, "that was after my best friend was murdered though, a muggle, a pureblood wizard killed her right in front of me. He was a bit mad."  
  
Harry didn't hear most of what he said and did not comment, as he didn't know what to say. They had stopped outside a gargoyle statue. "Tricky Truffles," said Harry and the Gargoyle jumped to the side. A revolving staircase appeared behind where the gargoyle had been. "Well, I guess I will see you later, Erica," and started to turn.  
  
"Hold on Harry, aren't you coming with me? I mean; I will not be able to find my way back. I don't know this castle yet. Please come. I'll need you to get back and I don't know the Headmaster."  
  
"Alright, I'll come. Let's go then."  
  
They stepped onto the stairs in silence and went on to Dumbledore's office with a song playing in Erica's head.  
  
~Wish I was too dead to cry  
  
My self-affliction fades  
  
Stones to throw at my creator  
  
Masochists to which I cater~  
  
~You don't need to bother; I don't need to be  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on, I won't let go till it bleeds~  
  
~Wish I was too dead to care  
  
If indeed I cared at all  
  
Never had a voice to protest  
  
So you fed me shit to digest  
  
I wish I had a reason; my flaws are open season  
  
For this, I gave up trying  
  
One good turn deserves my dying~  
  
~You don't need to bother; I don't need to e  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on, I won't let go till it bleeds~  
  
~You don't need to bother; I don't need to be  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on. I'll never live down my deceit~  
  
##### \~ *//^_^\\* ~/ #####  
  
Ok, there's the next chap. It's not my fave. I think I had a much better one with the first one I had but, I typed it and then it didn't save!!! My comp froze or something. I am sooo mad!!! I liked that one much better. I researched empathy and everything and then all of the information I had on it disappeared off of my computer with half of the chap that I wrote so I had to get new info and retype half of the chap!!! So I'm sorry if you don't like it. Some of it was a bit forced. Oh, and the song is called "Bother" and is played by the band Stonesour. It's a bit depressing is it not? I had to use it though; it just fitted. So, please review me!!! I need reviews. I want to know what you think! Thank you for reading! I will try to have another chap up soon! 


	4. Overload

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own Erica, Voula, and brief characters mentioned during the sorting though.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Harry and Erica reached the top of the stairs they saw a large door with the word Headmaster inscribed on it in gold. Harry reached out and knocked. "Come in," a voice said. Harry reached out and turned the knob and stepped in with Erica not far behind. "Hello, Mr. Potter. What, if I may ask, brings you here? Oh, Hello Miss Kohle. May I help you?"  
  
"Hello Professor. Harry was just helping me find your office. I asked him to stay so he could help me back, if that's alright."  
  
"Of course it is. Please, have a seat."  
  
"Well, I was talking to Hermione earlier, sir. She seems to think that I am an empath. Well, so do I. I was wondering if there's some way to lessen my sensitivity. I need it. I truly do. I think that my sensitivity is a bit stronger than most. At least it feels that way to me. They are a bit overwhelming; it has gotten worse since I moved here. Harry's feelings are the worst. Not to say the most present. I just don't want to feel it. Can you help me professor? Please, I would do anything to stop them."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her with his twinkling eyes, she thought she saw a bit of knowing in them, and smiled. "As a matter of fact, Miss Kohle, I do know a way," he looked at Harry, "It would need much concentration and time though. Are you sure about this? You can strengthen your ability. This would just keep the thoughts from your head, which is just a short-term fix. You do not want to get rid of the gift completely. Trust me, it may be beneficial in the future. It can be used as a lie detector. Along with this, you will want to train your ability to keep it better in control."  
  
"Yes Professor, I want to do this. I am willing to do whatever I have to."  
  
"Fabulous. Harry, you are to continue Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape again this year. Erica will be joining you."  
  
Harry purely objected, "But, Professor! Please, can't someone else do it? It did not work out last year! I do not think it will be any better this year! Can't you teach it?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I can't. I have too much to do. I am simply too busy, though I wish I could. With Voldemort back I have hardly any time to myself. Snape will just have to get over it, and so will you. Please, no more objections. Erica will be there, he can not do anything to you without a witness," he smiled at Erica while she cringed a bit with Harry's ever- present anger trying not to scream at the charming Headmaster, "I think you are overpowering Miss Kohle here a bit. Please do try to calm down Harry."  
  
Harry quieted but was still just as angry, as Erica knew. "Sorry."  
  
"Anyways, Erica. What this Occlumency will do is keep the feelings from entering your head. It does basically the same for Harry only his keeps people from entering his head. I'm sure he will tell you the details. I will tell the Professor that he is to teach you both, at the same time, and make sure that he knows everything. He will, in no doubt, object but he will have no choice. When you have your first potions lesson with him this week he will give you the details of your lessons. When you get well enough at it you can practice together."  
  
Erica felt a faint anticipation well up in her chest, "Thank you Professor, I look forward to it. Thank you," she was practically speechless. She just did not know why Harry objected so strongly.  
  
"Well, do visit sometime, Miss Kohle, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yes Professor," the two said in unison. The only one to say thank you, as they left, was Erica. Dumbledore closed the door behind them with the same knowing smile plastered on his face.  
  
@--;-- --;----;-- --;--@ (A rose)  
  
Harry and Erica were meandering through the hallway on their way back to the common room. "Harry?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"May I ask why you dislike Professor Snape so much?"  
  
"Sure, well, if you asked anyone, they would say that he was the meanest teacher in the school, and he is. No one in the school likes him, except Dumbledore of course. Snape is an ex death-eater, only me and Hermione and Ron know that and I guess Dumbledore too. Well, my father went here with Snape and they never got along. My father was really cruel to him; I guess he almost killed Snape with one of the pranks he and his friends pulled on him. He also saved him. That wasn't enough for Snape though. Snape doesn't exactly like me because of my father. In fact, he loathes me and I return it. He tried to teach me Occlumency last year but quit when I accidentally found out. Now I have to go through all of that again. What fun," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Why were you studying Occlumency last year?"  
  
Harry looked her in the eyes for a second to see how she would react. Why did he speak to her so openly? He had only told Hermione and Ron about his father and Snape. Why was she so different that made him trust her? Was it because of her empathy?  
  
"Voldemort," he noticed that she didn't flinch when he said the name, just nodded, "me and him have sort of a link that was forged when he tried to kill me when I was a baby. Last year, I started to have dreams. In one of them I was. I saw Voldemort try to kill Mr. Weasley, Ron's dad. It wasn't a dream though. They actually found him hurt. Thank god he lived. The dreams had gotten worse after that and more vivid. He had found out that he could use the link to send me images. I told Dumbledore and he made me take Occlumency with Snape. Last year was not one of the best," he stated with a bit of remorse. Erica placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled a bit.  
  
"Hey, Harry I want to do a bit of research on this empathy thing. I want to know more of what it is and how it works. Can we go to the Library? Please? It will go faster if you help me," she made a sarcastic puppy face and he laughed.  
  
"You are a bit like Hermione."  
  
"Hey! I resent that, I have a totally different fashion sense and taste in music and my hair is tame. I also like to think that I'm a bit better looking. Are my stunning blue eyes not wreaking havoc on your insides?" she said with a laugh and a cute smile.  
  
"I take that back, you are worse than Hermione." Erica slapped him on the arm playfully and poked him in the side just to find that he was ticklish. Of course, that provoked her to tickle him some more and they were soon rolling around on the floor trying to make the other give in. They soon calmed down and just laughed some more on their way to the Library.  
  
i-=****** o-(== (Caution: Has Flamethrower and uses it)  
  
They had been in school for three days now. It was Thursday and their first class was Potions with the Slytherins. Erica was a bit nervous now with everything she had heard about the Slytherins and Snape. She had learned much about Malfoy and how he had been transfigured into a weasel in their fourth year. They had just sat down in the dungeon, Hermione sitting by Ron and Harry by Erica, when Draco walked in. Erica's first thought as she eyed him up and down was that he sure could give Harry a run for his money in a Hottest Wizard of London contest. He was simply stunning she thought as she smirked a bit. Draco noticed her sitting by Harry. "Hello there, Potter. This your new girl friend?"  
  
"Malfoy, what? Couldn't think of anything better? I don't see what it is to you. Is your father still in Azkaban?  
  
"What the bloody hell are you smirking at?" Malfoy addressed Erica.  
  
"Nothing. You were hoping that I wasn't his girl friend," she said knowingly, "Well I'm not and my name is Erica by the way. What are you smirking at ferret?" he glared at her.  
  
"What? Spreading rumors now Potter?"  
  
"You think I'm hot but you can't say anything because I'm a Gryffindor," she said with a laugh and stood up, slowly advancing on Draco, "What are you going to do Malfoy?" She felt his nerves build though it didn't show in his face, "Don't be nervous or scared," she turned around and sat back down as he backed up a bit.  
  
"What the hell was that about? I'll see you later. whoever you are." Erica laughed and he glared again at her and went to sit by Pansy Parkinson who was also glaring at her and Pansy punched him on the arm. (A/N: Pansy is Draco's girlfriend)  
  
"Erica, what was that?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Oh," she giggled a bit with Hermione, sitting behind her, "seems that Malfoy has a bit of a crush on me. I felt it when he looked at me, though he didn't show it," she didn't say that she thought he was attractive. She still did not know if it was her own feeling. "He was a bit upset that I'm a Gryffindor. I think he will be looking at me the rest of class and that I scared him a bit there."  
  
Harry laughed along with her then the Professor entered. "Silence! Ah, seems we have a few new students in the class. Stand up and tell the class your names," Erica and Voula did so, "Good, Good, sit down. There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. Now let's see what you all remembered over break and get these two up to date. At the end of class you will be paired up with your partners for the rest of the year."  
  
The class seemed to go on forever. It turned out that Erica was right, Draco had stared at her the whole class and cost Slytherin a total of ten points for not paying attention and messing up on his potion by adding the bat wings too fast. He had also been punched numerous times by Pansy during the class.  
  
"Alright, silence! I have paired up all of the Slytherins with Gryffindors. Since there is one more Gryffindor than Slytherin there will be a group of three. The partners for this year are Granger and Parkinson, Potter and Crabbe, Weasley and Goyle, Kohle and Malfoy," he continued to name off the rest of the people in the class.  
  
The class finally ended and Harry and Erica stayed after to talk to Snape. He was sitting at his desk writing and did not notice them standing there so Erica spoke, "Professor?"  
  
"Miss Kohle? Potter? May I help you?" he said with a sneer.  
  
"Did the headmaster speak to you Professor? Did he tell you that you were to teach us Occlumency sir? We were told that we would find out when we would have lessons today after class."  
  
"Yes, Kohle, I did. You will have them on Tuesdays after school hours and Potter will have them on Saturdays after school. Now leave me."  
  
"Wait, sir, please," she grabbed Harry's arm to keep him calm and controlled, she could feel him straining to not blast Snape's head off. "Professor Dumbledore told us that we would have it together. I'm sure he would tell you the same. I would hate to have to go to him to fix this sir, and waste his time when he could be helping with the new Voldemort problems at the ministry, sir," she said trying to look troubled and considering actually doing it.  
  
Snape glared at her, "Fine, you will both will have them on Tuesday afternoons at five o'clock. Do not be late or it will result in detentions. Now leave my sight."  
  
"Thank you sir. I can't wait," she smiled at Snape and pulled Harry out of the Dungeons by his arm as he rolled his eyes and they went to meet their friends  
  
Erica was still dragging him with a big smile on her face when they ran into Draco in the hallway, literally. Erica had been walking in front of Harry, facing backwards talking to him, when they turned a corner and she backed into Malfoy. She would have fallen if Malfoy had not caught her. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy, "Let her go Malfoy."  
  
"Cool it Potter," he threw Erica to Harry and she stood up, "It's not like I want a bloody Gryffindor in my arms," Erica knew he felt differently.  
  
"You both cool it," she said looking at them. Draco had pulled his wand out too. They were both aiming at each other's heads. "Harry he only kept me from falling. Now both of you put your wands down or I will have to find a painful way to punish you both," she said with an evil tone purposefully glancing low on both of their bodies.  
  
She could tell they were a bit scared when they lowered their wands. Malfoy spoke first, "Good thing you had your girlfriend here Potter or something bad might have happened."  
  
"Oh, shut up Draco," she said using his first name which only bothered Harry, "You do not mean that. You wouldn't have done anything unless Harry fired first. Why do you keep threatening Gryffindors? Especially Harry and his friends?"  
  
"How the hell would you know Kohle? You only talked to me for a minute and I have never met you before! So why don't you shut up about things you don't know about," he said angered, Harry was angered too. Erica felt both of their adrenaline running through her veins. She was going to have a major headache after this she thought holding her temple.  
  
"Just shut up Draco," Erica said raising her wand, holding her temple with her other hand, "or I'll jinx you! Dam it! Harry, can we go? Both of your anger is becoming too." and she fainted.  
  
@(*0*)@ (Koala Bear) @(*0*)@  
  
The boys were standing there angry. Harry was staring at Draco and Draco was staring at Erica. Draco saw Erica's eyes glaze over a bit before her legs started to give out. "Dam it!" he darted forward and caught her before she hit the floor. Harry was about to punch Draco's lights out when he saw him dart for Erica but that was before he saw that she had fainted. Draco cradled her in his arms and started for the hospital wing.  
  
"Give her here Malfoy!"  
  
"Fine! You can have her Potter. I don't want the damn Gryffindor," he handed the girl over.  
  
"Yes, you do, but you can't have her," He continued the rest of the way to the hospital wing.  
  
"Whatever in the hell gave you that idea?"  
  
"She did. She says that you like her," he said smirking.  
  
"Well then, how the hell did she get that idea?"  
  
"Just forget it Malfoy," he said walking into the hospital, "Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
She stepped out of her office and looked at the two and Erica being carried limply, "Now what happened here?"  
  
Malfoy answered, "She fainted."  
  
"Well then lay her down on a bed Harry," he did so, "Do you have any idea why she fainted?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"Well, she's an empath, she was saying something about anger before she fainted."  
  
Malfoy was stunned, "She's an empath! That's how she." he was being ignored by Harry and Poppy.  
  
"Let me guess, Malfoy and you were fighting."  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"How stupid of you two!"  
  
"What?" Harry was stunned that she was blaming it on them.  
  
"You should never fight around an untrained empath! She had no control of her feelings! All she felt was both of your anger and it overloaded her system!"  
  
"It's not like we had any idea. Malfoy was the one who provoked us."  
  
"Oh that's very grown up Potter. It's like I knew she was a damn empath," Draco responded.  
  
"Both of you shut up and go to your classes. You will be excused. She will be fine. She just needs some healing sleep. She needs to cleanse her body of feelings. Now go! Leave my ward this minute! Shoo!" They were rushed out of the ward.  
  
"She has something up her arse."  
  
"Shut your trap Malfoy."  
  
*|:^)(.)(.) (Snowman) (.)(.)(^:|*  
  
I like this chap! It wasn't as forced as the last. I liked the last ones too. I think this empathy thing is going to get interesting. I had fun teasing Draco there. I don't know much about the fight though. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!!! Remember! Read and Review! I like to know what you all think!! I think I might just have a little bought of writers block though. We'll see. I don't know where to go after this. Give me ideas please.  
  
Thanks to norfintrollgirl ~ Yea, that was a mistake thanks for alerting me to it! ( 


	5. Nightmares

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own Erica, Voula, and brief characters mentioned during the sorting though. Oooh! I own the plot too!!!  
  
Thanks to LadyxMalfoy ~ Yes, I know. I am doing less of that now though. Waaaay less. You'll have to excuse me. I'm a bit hyper. I do hope you enjoy the rest of it though!  
  
"__" Speech '__' Thoughts ~__~ Song  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Erica woke up in the hospital wing with a splitting headache a day later. She heard whispers near the end of her bed and opened her eyes and groaned. "She's awake!" a familiar voice exclaimed. "Shush. Madam Pomfrey will kick us out if we are not quiet." "I know that Hermione, how you feelin' Erica?" It was Ron, Harry, Voula and Hermione were sitting there by them.  
  
"Like I was ran over by a train," Erica answered with a hand to her forehead, "What happened?"  
  
Harry responded, "You fainted after potions in the hallway when we met Malfoy."  
  
"Oh yeah, what did he say?"  
  
"I don't know I was too worried about you to remember what he said. I almost killed him though when he went to catch you. Madam Pomfrey blamed it on Malfoy and me. I'm sorry, Erica, I totally forgot about the empath thing back there. I should have avoided Malfoy. I ."  
  
"Harry, stop. It's not all your fault. I could have avoided the situation too. Instead I provoked him. I have no idea why I did but I did. So, stop blaming yourself please. Your guilt is bringing me down," she said with as much of a smile as anyone else could have done with such a terrible headache. How annoying. "Oh, please all of you stop worrying. No Hermione. I am not going to faint again."  
  
"Are you reading thoughts now Erica? How... you knew what I was thinking!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Oh! Please don't yell. I read somewhere that empathy can be closely tied into telepathy. I may be reading minds. I know I feel others feelings so it wouldn't be that far fetched. Now look what you did. Madam Pomfrey heard you and she is considering kicking you all out," Erica stated with a yawn.  
  
Soon enough Poppy had come out of her office ranting, "Can't let the girl get a bit of peace and quiet. Just wait till I speak to Albus. Leave! Go! Now! She needs her sleep! You want her to get better, do you not? Shoo!" Erica's friends turned to leave when Erica spoke.  
  
"Wait! Madam Pomfrey, please can't they stay for a bit please? I need to talk to them," she said in a sweet mind-numbing voice that worked with both Poppy and Harry, "I think it would really help me, mam. I promise he won't yell."  
  
Poppy didn't like the idea but she acquiesced, "Alright you have half an hour then you need to sleep," she then did an about face and retreated to her office.  
  
Harry was curious as to what Erica wanted to talk about, "What is it Erica?"  
  
"I totally forgot about the D.A. Voula and I were planning talk to you about it."  
  
"Fire away."  
  
"Well, when's the next meeting?"  
  
"Oh I was thinking this Sunday. I just have to call it. Oh! That reminds me. Here, you'll need these." He pulled two gold coins out of he pockets and handed them to Erica and Voula.  
  
"Why are you giving us Galleons Harry? What do these have to do with the D.A.?" inquired Voula.  
  
"They're not just ordinary Galleons, Voula. That's how I call the meetings. Hermione, care to explain?"  
  
Hermione obliged, "Well, You see the numerals around the edge of the coins? On real Galleons, that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. When Harry sets the date of the nest meeting he'll change the numbers I've put a Protean charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his. Any questions?"  
  
Voula spoke up, "Umm. Yea, what the hell is a protean charm?"  
  
Erica answered for Hermione, "Seriously Voula, you don't know what a protean charm is? It is a N.E.W.T. level charm. If you cast it on objects they will change to look like another object." (A/N: My definition, please tell me if you know a better way to explain the protean charm.)  
  
"And Hermione knows how to do that? Hermione, you can do magic on N.E.W.T. level already?"  
  
Hermione blushed a bit, "yes, I can. Why can't you guys?"  
  
"No."  
  
Erica spoke, "I can, it's so not hard. Even Ron could do it if he put his mind to it."  
  
Ron, yet again, turned as red as his Weasley hair, "Hey! I resent that comment."  
  
He was ignored and Harry made a comment to Erica, "Good you can help me teach the club then. Do you know how to produce a Patronous by any chance?"  
  
"Yes, mine's a Jaguar. Can you?"  
  
"Yea, a stag. like my father."  
  
"Cool. Not many people can do that."  
  
"Cool?"  
  
"Yea, umm. it's sort of like saying. Voula?"  
  
"Wizard? Not the person wizard, the expression. Bloody Hell? It's just basically saying that something is bizarre or interesting or something like that," Voula responded.  
  
"Alright, well Pomfrey said you would be out by tomorrow. It's Saturday, by the way. I will change the coin when I find that people will actually be going. Hermione, you might want to give Neville a new coin, I think he might have accidentally spent it over the summer. We'll see you later Erica. We need to be going. You need to sleep. See you tomorrow or later."  
  
"Alrighty then. See you guys later," she stated and smiled with a yawn. She just noticed how tired she was. She lay down as they walked out the door and Madam Pomfrey came out and gave her a sleeping potion  
  
=^..^= =^..^=  
  
Erica woke up sometime in the middle of night. She didn't know what had caused her to wake up till she felt a pain in her forehead. She felt like it was going to split open. 'This is no regular headache,' she thought as she bent over in pain trying not to scream out. 'I have to find Harry. I feel like I have a taste for blood. My god.' She kept a hand on her forehead and reached for her wand on her bedside table.  
  
She looked up expecting to see numerous beds surrounding her in the hospital Wing. They weren't there though. She did not feel like she was alone either. She could hear others' thoughts. Whose she did not know, it was not familiar. Wait. there was one familiar entity here. 'Harry?' She started to walk through the fog surrounding her.  
  
})|({ })|({ })|({  
  
Harry woke up with a familiar feeling. This had happened to him many times since his first year. He had felt it every time Voldemort was close, this familiar pain in his forehead. That skull splitting pain that tore him from limb to limb. He jolted awake and reached for his wand, wishing he were on his broom. Every problem seemed to just melt away when he was on that thing. He looked up to see that he was not in his common room anymore. He looked around. Dam it. he was in the graveyard again. Was he dreaming of his fourth year again? A tear appeared in one of his eyes and he quickly blinked it away. He couldn't think about Cedric now.  
  
There was fog surrounding him and he came to his senses and looked around carefully. 'This might not be a dream,' he thought. Suddenly he saw a tall slim shadow approaching him through the fog and he raised his wand, ready to attack. Then he heard a small voice, "Harry? Is that you? Where are we?"  
  
"Erica? How do I know you're not Voldemort? He had a knack of terrorizing me in my dreams last year. Tell me something he would not know. Erica's an empath."  
  
"I don't know if I should. How do I know you are really Harry? Voldemort could have found out that I was an empath. no you are Harry. I can feel your familiar feeling of mourning."  
  
"I still don't know if you are Erica."  
  
"I would gladly tell you something Harry. Voldemort doesn't know it yet. I think he's listening. That feeling on your, our, foreheads it means he is close by, right? He could have planned this. He's angry Harry. So angry. I can feel it," she seemed to go into a trance and her eyes glazed over. 'What is going on?' was Harry's only working thought.  
  
**  
  
Erica was standing there in front of Harry and she suddenly didn't know what she was saying she just basically went numb. She knew Harry was there though. There was something she needed to tell him. They needed to get out of here. Voldemort was here. She could feel him. He was thirsty for blood. He wanted Harry's blood most of all. But he also wanted to toy with Harry. Voldemort would feed on Harry's every weakness before he finally killed him. He would kill him mentally first.  
  
She felt his thoughts and feelings streaming through her body. She went stiff. It hurts. She fought him. He would not control her. She knew they were not her feelings. She loved Harry. She did not want to kill him; he was one of her first friends. Erica would have risked her life for him. "Harry, get us out of here! He's Here! Get out! It's a dream Harry! Please wake up! I can feel him! He's blood crazy. I'll tell you more when you wake us up."  
  
(-.-)Zzz. .zzZ(-.-)  
  
Harry just stood there looking at her. She was mad. She had to be. She was screaming at the top of her lungs about Voldemort and how he had to wake up. Was what she was saying true? He didn't want to risk it. He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, he was back in his bed. Was it all just a nightmare? He looked at the clock on his nightstand, four in the morning. Oh, well, he wouldn't be able to sleep after this so he got up and dressed deciding to go down to the Hospital Wing. This just didn't feel right. He needed to check.  
  
He had his wand out in the hallway on his way to the Hospital to check on Erica. He had a funny feeling. He ran the whole way. When he got there Erica was sitting up straight in her bed and heaving in a trashcan. He stepped into the room and was finally convinced that they were in no danger, so he put his wand away. Yet, he was surprised that Pomfrey hadn't come out of her office to help the sick girl yet.  
  
\o/ /o\ \o/ /o\ \o/  
  
Erica awoke as soon as Harry closed his eyes in her dream. Had it been just a dream? Voldemort's thoughts had felt so real. At the thought of them she had the sudden urge to give up her dinner from last night. She grabbed a trashcan sitting by her bed and started to heave.  
  
He had been thinking about slowly killing people. Ripping them from limb to limb, literally. Erica had seen it all too. His thoughts had been so clear in her head. How could anyone be so sick? She had seen past murders too.  
  
She had seen Harry's parents die. She had seen his failure to kill Harry. Erica had seen someone fall through an arch and not come out on the other side, though it hadn't been Voldemort that killed that handsome man. It had been one of his death eaters but he had been there. She had seen a boy about Harry's age die. Harry had been there. She knew the last two were significant to Harry, she just didn't know how. Erica was convinced though that they were the ones that caused him to be depressed.  
  
She was still heaving three minutes when Harry walked in. Her hair was hanging around her face like a veil so she didn't see him till he pulled her hair back. She was startled at first and gripped her wand tightly in her hand ready to stupefy someone then noticed it was Harry.  
  
She gave him a quick quirky smile then again felt the need to purge and turned back to her trashcan with Harry holding her hair back. She relaxed a bit. Harry was here. It would all be ok now. He was still alive and she would damn well make sure he stayed that way.  
  
===:{OO'}:===  
  
Ahhhh!!!!! I loved writing that!!! This is most definitely my favorite chapter so far! I'm a bit hyper I have had waaay too much chocolate today!!! It is one in the morning here! I'm not tired!!!! I just had to stop the chap there. So much for the writers block I thought I was going to have! I actually already had half of this chap practically written. I was going to use it in one of the earlier chaps but my brain led me off track and I ended up with something way better than I had! But I just had to have that part about the coins and I had to find a way to tie it in! So I used it!!! Muah ha ha ha!! Lol, I bet I'm scaring you JoyOus! Anyways, I'll try to post the next chap by tomorrow! But it's New Years Eve so I might not get it done. I have no idea if we are going to go to my mum's friends this year. We didn't last year and I got an alcoholic pina colada! It was nasty! Bad alcohol!!! GEE, Can you say delirious?! That's me right now!!! I need sleep, lol, but I don't want it. I want to indulge my imagination and write!!!! Wow, now I'm really scaring myself. Well, Good day, or night, whatever, buh bye!!!! Have A Happy New Year Everyone!!! And To All A Good Night!!!  
  
~Esgalhothwen~ 


	6. Fibs

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own Erica, Voula, and brief characters mentioned during the sorting though. Oooh! I own the plot too!!!  
  
"__" Speech '__' Thoughts ~__~ Song  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry had been sitting there by Erica holding her hair for a while. He hadn't known what provoked it. He just felt that she needed it, not to mention he wanted it. Gee, she confused him. "Harry," he was brought out of his mental torment by her voice, "are you ok?" Look at her, and she is asking him if he's ok. She had stopped heaving and he dropped her hair.  
  
"Yea, I'm ok. Are you?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be ok. I just didn't like Voldemort's thoughts. He was too set on blood and killing. He wants you dead Harry. He wants you to die slowly though. I saw some of his past kills," she said sheepishly looking up at him hoping he would understand. He was obviously thickheaded at this hour of the day so she had to tell him, "Your parents Harry," and tears appeared in her eyes. "I saw him try to kill you too. Your mum loved you too much though she saved you. Sorry, I was reading your thoughts there for a sec."  
  
Harry's mind wandered to Cedric and Sirius, "Who are they? Who was the boy that he killed in that graveyard? Who was the man that fell through the arch Harry? I know you know them. The man is the reason you are always depressed. Are they Cedric and Sirius? Dam it, I read your mind again. I'm sorry," she said turning away.  
  
"It's ok Erica," tears appeared in his eyes, "I know you don't really have any control."  
  
"Harry, that dream was meant for you. Why was I in it? He wanted to torment you. I ruined it."  
  
"Maybe it was the empathy thing. I read in one of the books I looked in that if a feeling was strong enough it could be felt even across the world. That has to be it."  
  
"Of course. I feel so dirty Harry. Like he defiled my mind. All I could feel for a while was a thirst for blood. It was disgusting. I saw people being torn to shreds, being decapitated, and everything else you can imagine. I even saw him killing you once," tears started streaming down her face, "I was so scared Harry. I don't ever want him in my mind again. Voldemort disgusts me. I would die before I let him kill you Harry. The world depends on you. I would rather die than let the world's only chance of victory be killed," he took her into a hug thought he was disappointed that she thought of him as an object for a second.  
  
"I know how you are feeling, Erica. I felt dirty when he found that he could use me to get what he wants. He would enter my dreams and show me things. When he showed me Mr. Weasley, I was the thing that hurt him. I was him. I was disgusted with myself for a while."  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything, being my friend, understanding."  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Erica," he said with a reassuring smile.  
  
She smiled her old charming smile, "I'm tired again. I'm going to get some more sleep before our big D.A. meeting."  
  
"Alright, remember we are both the teachers. We assist each other."  
  
"Kay, maybe we should go over plans for the meeting. What we should go over and such."  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"You're not as organized as me," she said smugly.  
  
"Whatever, let's just get back to sleep," he went and curled up in a bed near hers. Erica did the same in her bed but she first said a cleansing charm to the trashcan. Madam Pomfrey would make her stay later if she found it with the aftermath of her purging. She would question too, Erica just felt that she could not know of the dream. Erica was soon sleeping peacefully with Harry so close.  
  
oO:)& oO:)&  
  
Erica and Harry woke up later that day when their friends walked into the infirmary looking for Harry. They spent most of their time before the meeting up in the common room with the girls finishing homework with Hermione and Voula while the boys played chess. At four they left the common room and headed for their meeting in the Room Of Requirement.  
  
When Erica entered the room she was amazed at how many books there were along the walls on defense against the dark arts and every thing else they might need. She picked up one of the many Dark Detectors in the room, a Sneakoscope, and saw that it looked very old. People slowly filed into the room, 'A fairly large group for an even larger room,' she thought, by five they had started the meeting.  
  
"Ready Erica?" she nodded and Harry spoke to his people, "Ok, everybody, first things first. This is Erica; she is going to be my assistant. She will be walking around helping you guys fix things and such. Erica is just as capable as me to help, if not more so. Please, do what she says, thank you. Now Erica, would you like to go over your plans?"  
  
"Certainly Harry. The first thing we will be doing is going over last years activities, for those who were not here, or those who just need it," she glanced at Neville, "The Patronous, for instance, will need some brushing up on. This meeting we will just be reviewing. Next time we will be starting on some new hexes. We will eventually be doing N.E.W.T. level magic. So first find a partner. We will now practice disarming your partner. Remember how you say the spell is important. Shall we demonstrate Harry?"  
  
Harry and Erica stood face to face. "Expelliarmus!" Harry had yelled it just a split second before her and his wand flew out of his hand.  
  
"Alright now lets practice in our pairs," everyone went and paired up and soon the room was filled with yells of 'Expelliarmus'. Harry walked up to Erica.  
  
"That was great. This is going to be a hectic year. At least this year I have an assistant for the club. Thanks, by the way."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem really. I need something else to do other than homework anyways. Looks like Neville just accidentally banished Voula, Ouch. Guess we better start walking around."  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
The meeting seemed to go on forever. They had practiced disarming, the Patronous, banishing, and even 'Petrificus Totalus'. Erica still thought their Patronous' needed work but for students to even be able to produce a faint image outside the presence of a dementor was a large achievement. Erica looked down at her charmed wristwatch and was amazed at the time. "Harry! It's eight fifty-five! Don't we have to be in the common Room at nine?"  
  
"Damn!" he grabbed a whistle off of a shelf next to him, she had not seen it there before, and blew it. The room soon silenced. "Alright, everybody! This concludes the meeting! You all have five minutes to get back to your common rooms unseen!! We will see you all next time!" The members of Dumbledore's Army then all quickly filed out to get to their houses as quickly as they could.  
  
*^_^*  
  
Five minutes later; that's how long it took for them to clean the room; Harry, Erica, Hermione, and Ron were rushing to the common room when they ran into Professor McGonagall in the hallway. "What are you doing out of bounds after hour! Well! Speak up!"  
  
They were all shocked. This was all they needed, a detention so early in the year. This was going to ruin Erica's permanent record!! She wouldn't let that happen. She had heard stories of detention here and how Filch fantasized about hanging students by their ears and such. Erica would just have to fake herself out of it. Erica fell to her knees in front of McGonagall, covered her face with her hands, and just started to sob. Not just any sob, a really, really loud sob. McGonagall's face contorted in worry. "Oh! What's wrong dear?" She knelt down, signs of worry showing on her face.  
  
"Nothing really, Professor. I was just a bit woozy a few minutes ago. The feelings, I felt a bit overloaded again. Oh, no, not like last time. Someone was feeling really depressed earlier though and it got to me," she whimpered a bit, "They were with me when I broke down. We were headed back to the common room. I swear we were Professor. I told them to leave me, that it wasn't worth being late, but they wouldn't. I'm sorry Professor, truly I am. They just got me calmed down about a minute ago miss. Please, if you are going to give anyone a detention, don't give it to them. I'm the one who deserves a detetion as I was the reason they are late for being devoted friends," Erica was still sobbing, though she stopped talking. 'This has got to work,' she was thinking, 'McGonagall would surely be more worried about me than us being late.'  
  
Minerva was speechless, what could she say to that? The girl was after all a known untrained empath, and it was in her new friends' natures to be caring about a friend but, what to do? "You poor, poor dear," she pulled Erica into a hug which was readily received, "Do not worry, no one shall receive detention. Hurry up now, to your common rooms and, dear, do get some rest. You have classes tomorrow. Now, go on. Good night." With that she turned and gracefully went down the corridor. They all watched as she went out of sight and then they headed quickly to their dormitories.  
  
*^_^*  
  
When they reached the common room she somehow ended up in Hermione's arms, "What was that? Was that even half true Erica?," Hermione asked with concern evident in her voice, "I mean I know that some of it wasn't but, what about the other parts? Were you feeling-"  
  
Erica cut her off before she got too riled up, "Don't worry Hermione, it was all just one big fib," seeing that her friends were still a bit pessimistic she exclaimed, "I swear! I just did not want a detention after all of your guys' horror stories, though, I highly doubt they would send us all into the Forbidden Forest after your first year experiences," she said with a bright smile.  
  
Ron's jaw was hung open wide with disbelief, "That was bloody brilliant."  
  
She smiled even wider, "Thanks Ron. I have never done anything like that before. Maybe we should create a drama club here, that would be fun, though people would learn the fine arts of my trade," she tossed back her hair sarcastically and laughed, "Why don't we just forget about that now?"  
  
Harry looked at her, "That seemed so real. How did you do it? You had me scared for a bit there. I thought you were really crying, till you started to lie. I was worried you might pass out again."  
  
"No, I would never have taken it that far. There would have been no evidence of a reasonable faint after McGonagall took me to the hospital wing and I would have been in deep trouble. There is also the matter of a guilty conscience,"  
  
Erica and Harry looked around at the group and Hermione felt that they needed to talk, "Hey, Ron, Voula, Why don't we go study for transfiguration."  
  
Ron was completely dumfounded, "but, Hermione, we are complementing Erica on her accomplishment if you have not noticed."  
  
She grabbed Ron by the wrist and yanked him by it, "Just come on, Ron." Soon Erica and Harry were alone in a corner.  
  
Erica spoke first, "Harry, can I ask you about the dream?"  
  
Harry hesitated. She had mentioned his parents and someone falling through an arch earlier. She had also said something about a boy dieing in a graveyard. He was almost a hundred percent sure that he knew who those people were, and wasn't so sure he wanted to talk about it yet. He knew that if he said yes that any questions might be directly related to them or might lead to them. Harry told himself to say no. He simply was not ready. 'Say no. No. It's easy enough in my mind. No. No. I will not talk about them.' "Yes." 'Damn my uncooperative mouth! Why do I even bother? I would never be able to deny her anything. She has me under a spell. Why oh why do I have to be so stupid? Does anyone else find it so easy to trust this girl?'  
  
"Great, Harry. You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to force you to talk to me about it. Please don't feel like I'm trying to force you."  
  
"No, I want to," and he realized he truly did. He hadn't wanted to talk all summer. Not even with Ron or Hermione, his best friends. This was all too weird. "What do you want to know?"  
  
Erica sat down on a love seat along the wall and curled her legs underneath her then patted the seat next to her and Harry sat down looking at her. 'Why am I staring at her legs,' he wondered then saw his flaw of ways then looked at her face. Straight into those "stunning blue eyes" she had mentioned days ago.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, why was my forehead hurting before the dream?"  
  
He had been so worried that it would have been something much more complex and harder to talk about. "Oh, just that? Well, that's easy. When Voldemort tried to kill me as a child, he obviously didn't succeed, he left me with this scar. When he tries to make me see something, the scar hurts, really badly. Since you are an empath, you must have felt my pain. Sorry about that."  
  
"Oh, don't be sorry, Harry. It's not your fault."  
  
"I'm the one with this ugly scar. It's my fault that you were in pain."  
  
"Stop it Harry. Your scar is not ugly. In fact, I find it a bit distinguished, cute even," she gave him a charming smile, "And, again, it's not your fault. You could not do anything about it when you were only a year old. I didn't mind, really. I was just glad you were not hurt in the dream. Do not say anything more."  
  
"Fine, do you have any more questions?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I am going to wait for those a bit though."  
  
"Alright. I'm going to go to bed. See ya later Erica," he said and stood up but had not turned around before Erica took him into a big hug and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Whenever you need to talk, Harry. I know how you feel. Just find me if you need to talk. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and listen," she kissed him on the cheek and ran up to her dormitory.  
  
Harry felt his cheeks flush as soon as he saw her moving to peck them. He was frozen in the place he was standing as he watched her retreat up the stairs to her room. Why was it such a big deal? She knew how he felt? 'But, she doesn't. oh, wait, yes she does. She's an empath, stupid. How could you be so dumb? Sitting there the whole time hoping she doesn't ask you about Sirius' death when she was right there the whole time! She knew what you were thinking! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' After reprimanding himself mentally for a bit he retreated to his dormitory.  
  
**^_^**  
  
Wow, I like this. Tell me what you all think! R and R!!! Was it a bit short? Sorry, if it was, I had to cut it off there. This is getting to be fun!! *Almost visually glowing with victory and pride* I was so excited when I checked my emails this morning!!! It fueled me to finish this chapter!! So thanks for the great reviews!! I'm glad you all think it's so good!! I'll try to get the next chap out quick!!! If you want to see anything in future please tell me! I will try to write it in! ;) Ideas! Ideas! Ideas! I had to repeat that 3 times. I like it better that way :) (lol, please excuse my hyperness!) Wow, I'm scaring me. I think I will get to writing the next chap. This is taking on a life of its own, lol.  
  
~Esgalhothwen~  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Dracozdesire - Lol thanks I'm glad that I have you so enthralled! Hope this is soon enough! *^_^*  
  
AEK - Lol, here's the next chap! Enjoy!  
  
The Chia Rhino - I can't wait! Take your time! *^_^* Happy Belated Birthday!! 


	7. Invite

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own Erica, Voula, and brief characters mentioned during the sorting though. Oooh! I own the plot too!!!  
  
"__" Speech '__' Thoughts ~__~ Song  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Monday had been pretty uneventful but for the fact that Neville had blown up a squid he was supposed to be transfiguring into a clock. By Tuesday Harry was very irritable and had been mumbling things like, "Just had to be Snape." He was not looking to the Occlumency lessons at all. For Erica, on the other hand, the day couldn't pass by fast enough. She desperately wanted to feel in control.  
  
When it was time they left for the dungeons. They were five minutes early, only because Erica had insisted they be, and Snape was not yet there.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have come this early."  
  
"It's better than being late and getting a detention, Harry."  
  
"Still, it means more time with Snape than needed."  
  
"Get over it. We'll be doing this till we get a hold of it."  
  
"We'll never get it with Snape teaching."  
  
"Just stating the facts."  
  
"How about this, whoever gets it first, helps the other finish. That way, we will not have to see Snape so much."  
  
"Alright, deal."  
  
They heard a noise at the door and turned to see Snape stalk through it. His cloak swirled as he turned his ever-present coal black glare onto them. Harry glared back and Erica just smiled. "Well, let's get to it."  
  
They spent an hour or so trying to get it right. Harry's scar had hurt a bit attempting it, which cause Erica's forehead to hurt in return. Erica did feel a bit more confident afterwards though.  
  
When their time was up, Snape let them go with a few more of his famous sarcastic comments.  
  
"Do try and practice this before bed, Potter. Surely you can do even that, this year."  
  
"Yes, Professor," he said painstakingly holding back any sour response.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Erica said pulling Harry, yet again, out of the room. What does he have against Snape? "You would think, Harry, that if you hate your time there so much, you would leave more willingly."  
  
"Sorry, wanted to beat his stupid nose in."  
  
"I know. That's why I dragged you out, can't afford a detention," Harry laughed.  
  
"I still think you're a bit like Hermione in our first year," he tried to look serious and talked in a high-pitched voice, "We could have been killed! Or worse, Expelled!" He couldn't hold it in anymore and broke into laughter.  
  
"At least we have already established that I am better looking," she said staring at him.  
  
A voice came from behind Erica, "Well, well. Seems like Potter has a sense of humor after all. What do you see in him anyways, Kohle? What does he do for you?"  
  
"What are you talking about Draco?" She said, even though she knew fully well what he was talking about. "Harry is my friend."  
  
"Friends with benefits? Can I be your friend?" he sneered and she wanted to slap the smile right off his face when Harry stood up.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy," he drew his wand.  
  
"No, Harry," she slowly advanced on Draco, fingering the want in her pocket. "You want to be friends Draco?" she was about an inch from his face now.  
  
"Erica! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing!?"  
  
"Erica was staring Draco down, she saw his Adam's apple bounce, he was nervous, even though it didn't show on his face. "That what you want Draco?" she said using a feathery lightness with his name.  
  
His voice was soft when he spoke, "Question is, Erica, what do you want?"  
  
Harry was dreadfully baffled, "What the HELL?"  
  
"Do you want to know what I want then?"  
  
"That was my question," Draco stated.  
  
"Ok, I. want. you. to stop being such a jackass," she said the final part with malevolence and drew her wand up under his chin. She whispered in his ear, "you know, I wonder what you looked like when Moody turned you into a ferret?" Then she spun around and walked back to Harry, the meanness gone from her face, shining with only happiness. "Shove off, Malfoy." He just stood there stunned. Had he, a Malfoy, just been turned down? He watched as Harry took her by the arm and led her away.  
  
"You heard her, Malfoy."  
  
When they were out of Malfoy's range of hearing, Harry took Erica and turned her to face him. "What the hell was that Erica?"  
  
"I was only playing with him, Harry."  
  
"Do you know how dangerous that could have been? He's bound to be a damn future deatheater. His father's one. He could have hurt you."  
  
"Harry, you forget, I'm an empath. I would have known if he was going to do anything before he did it. I would have drawn my wand before he did. All he was feeling was lust, it was clouding his mind," she said in disgust.  
  
"I don't care, it was still dangerous. Anything he did to you, I would have done something ten times worse back." She could tell that he was feeling love for her and told herself that he just wanted to be friends. It was a friendly love; that was all.  
  
"It's nice to know I have such a good friend, Harry. Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me Erica. Oh, hey the first Hogsmeade trip is this Saturday," gee, was this tough. He wanted to ask, he truly did, but after Cho. Well, it was just tough. "Are you going?"  
  
"I was thinking of going with Voula but then Chris Johnson (A/N: He's a character I created, he is a 7th year Gryffindor) asked her to go with him. I would have gone with Hermione but she's going with Ron, finally. Don't you think it took them a bit long? Anyways, I guess I'm all alone. Whom are you going with?"  
  
"No one. I'm alone too."  
  
"Don't you like someone?"  
  
What to say? He did not want to lie. "Well, yes, I don't know if she's interested though. I'm not exactly lucky with girls. My date with Cho, fourth year, went so bad that I have pretty much avoided dating since. I'm terrible with girls."  
  
"I could beg to differ. You're great with girls. You might just get nervous on the date. No biggie. You just have to be comfortable with the person you are with."  
  
"I'm not going to ask her, maybe next time. But in the mean time, my lady, would you join me on the Hogsmeade trip?" he gave a great sweeping bow.  
  
Erica giggled and held out her hand, "I would be honored fine sir. Now let us hurry, I need to beat you in chess quickly."  
  
"You wish. Is that a bet Potter?"  
  
"Sure," they raced down the corridor to the common room.  
  
******  
  
Ok, that was a bit of a shorter chap than I'm used to, but I had to stop there. More will be in the next chap. I have about half of it written now. Next time we are off to Hogsmeade!! I hope you at least like this chap. I don't know. anyways, I will try and update soon!!  
  
~Esgalhothwen~ 


	8. Aquaintences, new and old

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own Erica, Voula, and brief characters mentioned during the sorting and other chapters. Oooh! I own the plot too!!!  
  
Hi ppl, here's the next chap. Just so you know. If you receive an update for the fourth chapie ignore it!! All I did was notice that I used weasel instead of ferret when talking to Malfoy the first time. I just had to change it!! Thank you all for the reviews!! It really boosts my esteem to get them!!! ^_^  
  
"__" Speech '__' Thoughts ~__~ Song  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Saturday seemed to come by too soon and everyone was giddy because of the Hogsmeade visit, especially the girls. They couldn't wait to go to Zonko's and all of the other shops. Erica was a bit nervous. She was going to be alone with Harry. 'What makes this so different than walking with him in the hallways?' She still thought about how Harry had acted on Tuesday. He had been acting like a worried husband and she had half expected to hear him say that he could not live without her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Hermione came out of the bathroom wearing a green halter top with a black mini skirt and her hair up in a bun, they were in their bedroom, "Erica? Have you seen my silver earrings? I could have sworn-"  
  
"On your nightstand, Hun."  
  
"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Are you not going to wear something a bit more fancy?" Erica was wearing a pink t-shirt and faded jeans with her hair in a ponytail.  
  
"This is fine, we are just going to Hogsmeade."  
  
"But, don't you want to impress your date?"  
  
"What date? It's just Harry, he said we should go together because we would otherwise both be going alone. We are just friends."  
  
"You mean. You are not going out yet?"  
  
"What do you mean, yet?"  
  
"Well, it's obvious that you two like each other. You're practically together twenty-four seven."  
  
"That's only because you are with Ron and Voula is with Chris."  
  
"No, it's not. I know he likes you. I have been his friend since first year. Trust me, I know whom he likes, even if he didn't say it out loud. Now, you like him too. You are different when you are around him and vice versa. He is actually happy nowadays. He hasn't been happy for a long time. And you, you smile more around him, at least more than you do than without him."  
  
Erica spoke hoping her uncertainty did not show in her voice, "He doesn't like me that way. He only likes me as a friend."  
  
"Well, then change it. You like him, make him like you," Hermione handed her a dark red spaghetti strapped top and a black knee length skirt, "Take a chance." Erica changed into them and added a diamond teardrop necklace that hung just low enough to accent the little bit of cleavage showing. She then put half of her hair up in a ponytail and tied it with a red ribbon. She topped off the outfit with a pair of white sneakers that had red stripes on the sides.  
  
"You are a bad influence Hermione."  
  
"I blame the boys. I was an angel before I met them." They shared a laugh, "Now, let's go get our guys."  
  
*****  
  
The boys were waiting downstairs for the girls. Ron was talking about how long it always took Hermione, "I mean how bloody long does it take to get ready? If they aren't ready in fifteen minutes, I swear, I will go up there and get them."  
  
"But, you know you can't. Remember last year?"  
  
"Yes, I know. So, where are you bringing Erica on your date?"  
  
"For the last time, Ron. It is not a date."  
  
"But you like her! Why not ask her out?"  
  
"She treats me like a brother. I figure she thinks of me as a brother. She would not want to go out with a brother. Then there's the fact that I'm a bit chicken. I don't want to be turned down."  
  
"Man, who would turn you down? You are the Harry Potter. The boy who lived!" Harry had not told his friends about the prophecy, which was part of the reason he was nervous of everything. He did not know if he had time for any commitment.  
  
"That's just it, Ron. I don't want to be the Harry Potter. I just want to be Harry. I don't want to be liked for my name or my scar. I want someone who wants the real me."  
  
"I don't think Erica thinks of you as the Harry Potter, Harry. You should see the looks she gives you. She cares Harry, I know she does, and you care about her. Just take a chance."  
  
"Maybe." his head came up when a shout came from the top of the stairs at the two boys.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" It was Hermione and Erica. Harry's mouth stood open. They were both looking beautiful. Harry was looking at Erica though. She never wore skirts. Why would she wear one to Hogsmeade? She had told him of her detestation for them. Harry noticed his gaping mouth and closed it.  
  
Ron walked over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear, which made her giggle, after a big hug. "We'll see you guys later, come on, Ron."  
  
Erica came down the stairs and walked to Harry, "Hey, you look great." He was wearing a black button up short-sleeved shirt and charcoal gray pants.  
  
"Wow, you look better, much better. Sorry, you look stunning."  
  
Erica blushed, "Thanks, Harry. Should we go? Or are we going to meet people on the way?"  
  
"No, we can go," he smiled and offered his arm to her, "Milady."  
  
She smiled back and accepted it, "Milord". They left through the portrait.  
  
*****  
  
They arrived at Hogsmeade in a very good mood. They had talked the whole way. Deciding they wanted to go into Zonko's joke shop first, because Harry and Ron had were taking the place of the twin this year. They, of course, knew they would never be better at pranks than them, but it was best to keep the legacy going. They bought many fireworks, dungbombs, and all other sorts of things.  
  
"You know, Harry, this is a little childish," Erica voiced trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Oh, well. I'll give em' to Ron." They walked out of the door talking about all of the great jokes you could play on people with the objects in the store.  
  
"So, where are we going to go next?"  
  
"Wherever you want."  
  
"What's that shop over there?" Erica pointed to a shop on their right. It wasn't much but when Harry read the sign he knew right away who owned the shop.  
  
"It can't be. Would they? Gods, it is!" Harry strode into the shop leaving Erica utterly confused. She followed a second later; she was not going to stand out there alone.  
  
"Harry!" she had walked into what looked like another joke shop. Though, this one seemed to have a bit more business and variety of products. "Why are we in /another/ joke shop?" she moaned.  
  
Harry was standing at the counter talking to two red heads; they appeared to be twins and she supposed Harry knew them. They looked a bit familiar to her. 'Lets see. red hair. tall. Oh! How could I be so dense! They must be related to Ron and Ginny.'  
  
Harry turned to her and smiled, "Erica, this is Fred and George Weasley. Known to many people in school as the Weasley twins. I believe you have heard stories of them and the havoc they created in their time at the school."  
  
"I knew they must have been Weasleys. Of course I have heard of them. How ironic that they opened a joke shop and close to school too. Trying to create havoc from beyond the grounds is my guess." One look at the boys told them she was all too right and she laughed.  
  
"Fred, George, meet Erica Kohle, American transfer student."  
  
Fred bolted over the counter and shook her hand, "Couldn't pick a better match for Harry myself." He draped his arm around Harry and Erica's shoulders. They looked like the next thing they would be doing was to break out in song. Erica looked towards Harry, her face was bright pink, he looked at her and his face was just as red.  
  
"We are not dating Fred. She's just a friend."  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm ashamed with you. Taking advantage of a friend. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Have you learned nothing from us?"  
  
Erica, if even possible, blushed even more. She slid out from under Fred's arm. She was not used to their jokes and thought they might be serious. Her mouth was gaping. "What! How dare you!"  
  
"I was only joking. Sorry. Please, calm down, I meant nothing by it. Joking is my nature. I-"  
  
George slid out from behind the counter, "Just shut up Fred. He truly was joking; it was a very stupid joke though. We have much better ones in the shop. Nice to meet you Erica, I am George." Fred glared at George then broke into laughter. "Oh by the way, Harry, thanks for the money for the shop. It really helped."  
  
"I have told you before, I didn't need it. Please do not thank me again."  
  
Fred and George spoke in unison, "Rightyo. Are you going to buy something then?"  
  
"What have you created now? What about the canary creams?"  
  
"Well, we tried creating turtle truffles, one of our test subjects ended up as slow as a tortoise for a day or two when it wore off. We decided to stop that one," spoke George closely followed by Fred.  
  
"We have Brandy broomsticks! Little chocolate broomsticks that hover for a minute or two and taste like muggle brandy, with none of the alcohol, of course."  
  
"Cactus carrots, bed bugs they come in all sorts, and all sorts of other things. You should really look around. Much better than Zonko's if I do say so myself," voiced George.  
  
"Alright then, want to look Erica?"  
  
"Of course, I want to see what the big deal is about the famed Weasley twins is," she smirked and Harry smiled.  
  
"Awww. we are touched. Thanks guys," said Fred.  
  
They walked around the store for about half an hour and found and bought many things. "This is an amazing shop! How do you do it!" Erica had voiced to the twins. They had replied with an expectedly cocky answer, "That's for us to know, and you to never find out. Maybe someday, young apprentice"  
  
They walked out of the shop, their arms hooked. Walking around Hogsmeade for a while they finally decided to go into a small robe shop because Erica declared that she absolutely needed new dress robes for the upcoming dance. Somehow Harry had picked up robes that complimented hers greatly. Hers were a dark red-violet while his were a dark navy blue. The navy blue looked just fabulous with his bright shining emerald eyes. She was just happy that he did not try any red ones. Somehow she had the idea that he, with his jade green eyes, might look like Christmas and wanted to save that for the Christmas Ball.  
  
Later on they had decided to go to the Hog's Head for some Butterbeer. They saw Ron and Hermione there and would have joined them but the couple was a bit preoccupied so Erica and Harry went to a booth in a dark corner of the pub. Harry went up to the counter and ordered two Butterbeers for them.  
  
Erica was a bit nervous. She knew Harry would not be ready to talk for a while. She needed to talk though. Even if it wasn't about Harry, she wanted to talk to someone about her past. 'No, I don't want to. I need to. I need to talk to Harry about it. Why is it that he's the only one I feel able to talk to about it? Is it only because he's my absolute best friend?' Harry returned a few moments later carrying their drinks. "Thanks." He told her that it was no problem.  
  
They were silent for a while, not knowing what to talk about. Erica broke the silence, "Hey, Harry, if you're not going to talk about what makes you depressed," she paused trying to phrase her random thoughts into words. "Can I. Can I talk to you about why I had been depressed?"  
  
She waited for an answer. She looked up at him. He had a shadow in his normally bright eyes that she knew was from her mentioning what made him sad. He did not want to talk yet, she knew that, but Erica had to talk. It had been too long; she had to let it go. Erica had been lost in her thoughts when he answered so she did not hear him. "Pardon?"  
  
He looked her in the eyes, "Of course, what are friends for?"  
  
She grinned slightly. 'Right friends, that's all you will ever be to him, Erica. Just friends.' She sighed out loud. She needed human contact and laid her head on his shoulder. Feeling him tense she lifted her head and mumbled something about being sorry to him. She was stunned when he pulled her back down and stroked her hair but she went willingly.  
  
"Whenever you are ready, Erica," he could not imagine what had gone so wrong in this perfect girl's life. 'Whatever it is it can not be anywhere near as bad as my life.'  
  
Erica felt tears in her eyes and she closed them tight snuggling closer to Harry. "I guess I should start at the beginning." She talked near an hour to him with him only interrupting a few times to give consolation. She told him of her past, school, friends, everything. Erica told him about how she never actually knew her real parents; she had been adopted when she was barely a year old. Her foster parents did not know that she knew. Erica had found her adoption papers when cleaning the house one day. She had been eleven when she found them and had never told anyone. She loved her current parents but would have liked to meet her true ones. The papers had said they died when their home exploded. Apparently, there had been a gas leak. For some reason, she did not want to believe that extremely muggle reason.  
  
That wasn't all though. She paused in her rant and looked up at him, "my best friend, a bit before I had gotten my letter for the Esgal academy, she was murdered by a pale snake-like man in dark robes," she felt Harry tense when she mentioned 'snake-like.' "My thoughts exactly. All I saw was a blinding green light erupt out of the end of, what I thought at the time, a stick in his hand. It was Voldemort Harry. I did not know it then. I know it now. I knew the moment we shared that dream.  
  
"He killed my best muggle friend, Harry. She was the only person, besides my teachers and parents, who actually truly ever cared for me. He walked up to me and his voice was like a high-pitched hiss. 'You should know better than to associate with muggles little one,' he said to me. Then he raised his wand and I was writhing on the ground before it all went dark and I woke up hours later in my bed. Ever since then Harry, I have held my pain inside. I did not mourn for fear that I would show weakness. I could not show weakness. Any moment the man who had killed her could have come back for me. For a while all I wanted was revenge and to see her just once more. It was my fault that she died. It wasn't her time, Harry." Tears were streaming down the girls face that was now buried in Harry's robes. He was still stroking her hair and he planted a small kiss in the sweet threads. This girl was really much like him. She had felt much the same way as he had for Sirius. He understood now. All he had to do was plan. But, first things were first. She had shared, and so would he.  
  
She listened as he poured his heart out to her. The poor boy had gone through so much pain, so many deaths, and he appeared to be fine. At least he was on the outside. She could not believe that anyone had not seen the mess he was. His emotions were wreaking havoc on his heart. He was a tangled web, and he trusted her to untangle him. She wanted to untangle him. He told of how he felt guilty for Sirius' death and how he tried to blame Snape. He told of how Cedric had died, how he sometimes still dreamed about it and his parents' deaths. They had all died because of him.  
  
"You can not blame yourself for all of that Harry. You have no control over who chooses to be close to you and most of all, you have no control over the dark lord. It is not your fault, Hun."  
  
"I know. That does not help though," he looked Erica in the eyes. "You know you're right. Your eyes are stunning," he said with a small smirk.  
  
Getting the clue that the talk was over and feeling genuinely closer to him she picked up where he left off, "I know, not as stunning as yours though. I have never seen such a handsome green before. They practically sparkle and don't get me started on your body."  
  
Harry blushed, "my body?"  
  
"Yes, your body, very hot. You have a very nice chest, though I have never seen it bare, fit legs and arms. Muscular but yet not too much so and your arse." she left it there, "told you not to get me started." She smiled when he went redder.  
  
"Thanks. Ummm."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't expect anything in return, my friend," she stressed the word a bit, "I was just giving complements where due," she said with a wink.  
  
"And so should I. I love your hair it's so silky and shiny and smells very good, almost edible. Your skin is baby soft. Your eyes are like two pools of beautiful blue ice, I could be stuck if I looked into them too long," she was staring at him with her mouth slightly open, "Your lips look pillow soft. Your body is perfect. You are perfect."  
  
She was stunned. She hadn't been expecting something like that. What had that been about? He looked so serious. She was so confused as she looked up into his eyes. 'I am not perfect. I was joking about my eyes. They are not all that stunning. They are only a plain boring blue.' She felt her eyes closing when Harry started to lean forward. She had thought of this moment for so long. His lips touched hers tentatively at first, as light as a feather, then a bit harder when Erica did not pull away. They parted after what seemed like hours of slow light kisses but was more likely only a few moments. "Harry?"  
  
"I think I'm already stuck, Erica. Will you go on a date with me? I mean, I know you were most likely only humoring me about my body and all that but I don't care. I just want to be with you. I can not stand being friends any longer."  
  
"Either can I Harry. I would very much like to go on a date with you. Though I like to think that maybe this was a date," she smiled at him and he leaned down again to capture her lips in a heartfelt kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi guys, thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to Dopey! I wouldn't be doing this without you girl! :p BTW, Esgal and Ricki say hi and want to introduce you to apparently another persona I have dug up this Monday, I don't know how I am going to spell it as it is how my little two year old friend says my name, lol ;) And to thanks to everyone else too. If you have any questions please review and I will answer them to the best of my abilities. If you just want to give my any ideas or speculations as to where this will be going, Review, thank you. If you want to give me any ideas, just review. I think this story is far from being over and I need all of your help that I can get. Reviews are welcome as long as they can be useful to help correct errors. All flames will be thrown in my campfire to burn with the rest of the flames. Nighty!!  
  
~Esgalhothwen~ 


	9. A four letter Word

Disclaimer: No matter how many stars I have wished on or genie lamps I have rubbed I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot, Erica, Voula, and brief characters mentioned during the sorting and other chapters are all mine!!! Muah ha ha ha ha!!! ::Harry comes out of nowhere and tackles Esgal:: Oof!! Harry!! What the hell!!  
  
Harry: Sorry Esgal. Go long Ron! ::throws football to someone out of view::  
  
Esgal: Are you playing muggle football?  
  
Harry: yep, Ron's dad has become partial to it. He loves muggles like muggles love the zoo.  
  
Esgal: Right. Well I was just telling these people how none of you guys in my demented mind belong to me.  
  
Harry: Riiiight. Well, I think they have the picture Erica. Just shut up already and let them read the newest chapter.  
  
Esgal: I have an idea! I think I will shut up and let them read! I'm a genius.  
  
Harry: You do know that's what I just said? Right?  
  
Esgal: And your point is?  
  
Harry: Nothing. Can I go now?  
  
Esgal: Why are you asking me?  
  
Harry: This is your imagination. Whatever I do, you control it. ::He sees something familiar enter her eyes:: Oh! Damn your mouth Harry!  
  
Esgal: ::Smirking:: I control you do I? Well, in that case. ::blinks and Harry is standing there, sixteen and shirtless in a pair of muggle jeans:: Oh, I do like this. Bad Esgal.  
  
Harry: ::Groans:: Really, can I go now? Those people really want to read your story and you are scaring them by being pathetic.  
  
Esgal: Ok, I'll see you later Harry. ::Harry runs out of the room and Esgal addresses the onlookers:: Sorry about that guys. Here is my ninth chapter!! Lots of fluff!!! Lots! Lots! Lots! Hope you enjoy!! ::looks in direction Harry ran:: Umm... I have to... I'm just going to... Bye! ::Jumps up and runs after Harry out of the room:: Harry! Wait up! Come back you sweet piece of eye candy!!  
  
Harry: ::From the background:: In your dreams!!!  
  
Esgal: ::Also from the background pursuing Harry:: You bet you will!!!  
  
"__" Speech '__' Thoughts ~__~ Song  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Erica and Harry had held hands the rest of the time after they kissed until they were back at Hogwarts. Later she would remember how large and comforting those quidditch calloused hands were. They were so oblivious to anything except each other hat they didn't see all of the glares Erica was getting from the jealous girls of the Harry Potter fan club. They could not believe he liked that girl. The new couple was simply giddy. They never stopped smiling after the moment their lips parted. They were both truly happy for once in the two teens lives.  
  
Erica's euphoria was just increased by Harry's. She was so glad that the shadow was gone from his eyes. She knew though that it would not be gone forever, no matter how much she wished for it to be, it would return. He still, after all, had to kill Voldemort, or be killed by Voldemort. 'No, he will kill Voldemort. I will not let Voldemort kill him.'  
  
*****  
They were sitting on a couch in the common room, or rather Harry was sitting and Erica had her head on his lap with Harry's fingers threading through the fiery strands, when Ron and Hermione came in the room. Erica and Harry were still just looking at each other with smiles silently each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Finally!" the older couple yelled causing Erica and Harry to jump up and pull out their wands, Harry stepping in front of Erica. "Chill, it's only us mate," said Ron.  
  
They replaced their wands as Ron and Hermione jumped them, Hermione hugging them to death while Ron gave Harry a slap on the back and hugged Erica. "What?" Erica and Harry both asked Hermione.  
  
"We thought you tow would never get together. That's why we started snogging when we saw you entering the Hog's Head. Ron and me were talking about the discussions we had with you two before we left school and we found that you both had the same insecurities. You were both convinced the other only liked you as a friend. We somehow both told you to take a chance. And you did! We were a bit sneaky. You might not have kissed if you sat with us, which you would have had we not been preoccupied."  
  
Ron spoke proudly, "You're not the only one who can act, Erica."  
  
"Who said we were acting? We were not acting, only intercepting in a very enjoyable way, after all we weren't acting two minutes before we saw them."  
  
Erica and Harry sat back down and he pulled her closer with an arm around her waist, "Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Of course! We were just getting impatient. At least you didn't take as long as me and Ron to figure things out."  
  
"You're right there Hermione."  
  
"I know, well we have to go to the library."  
  
Ron protested, "But, Hermione! We're already done with all our homework for this week!"  
  
"We need to research for that potions essay that's due next week!" with Ron grumbling they headed out the portrait.  
  
Erica smiled at Harry, "They're probably just going to find somewhere more private to snog." They laughed, "I'm so happy, Harry. I haven't been happy in a long time." Before he could respond she spoke for him, "You're happy too."  
  
He smiled back, "Yes, I am. I cannot remember ever being this happy, Erica. Ever since Sir-," his voice cracked and she stroked a hand down his back in a comforting gesture.  
  
"I know. Harry, there's nothing you could have done. It wasn't your fault; in you heart you must know that. He would have done anything to keep you safe." A tear rolled down his cheek and she wiped it away pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Let's not talk about the past just yet again, Harry. There will be time later. We still have a future and mine is looking brighter now that I have you," she said with tears streaking her face. He kissed them away before he leaned down to brush her lips with his. Erica moaned softly when he retreated. Pulling him back she ravished his lips. He was surprised at first but quickly returned it.  
  
She had been waiting for so long for someone to love her. She wanted the most she could get form him before he left her. He would leave her. She knew he would. She also knew why. If not because he was done with her, he would leave because of Voldemort. He would want to protect her from the Dark Lord. He would dump her pretending not to care. Erica would rather be hit by the cruciatis than have Harry torture her by pretending not to care. That would hurt worse than anything. Harry had given her something to live for.  
  
Those were the thoughts roaming through her mind before Harry pulled back. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I like this much better than being depressed."  
  
"I like this better than quidditch."  
  
"Oh! Harry! Really? That much?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled and tried to hide a yawn. "You should get some sleep we have a D.A. meeting tomorrow."  
  
"I don't want to go upstairs yet."  
  
"At least lie down here."  
  
"Alright." Erica placed her head on his lap; stretching out, with her eyes open looking at his handsome face. He leaned down and her eyes closed as he placed two sweet kisses on the lids. "Close your eyes, sleep."  
  
"But-," he placed a finger over her lips, silencing her.  
  
"You need to sleep. If you don't want to leave me, then you will either be sleeping in my bed," her eyes widened, "or right here. So, please, relax."  
  
She placed a hand behind his head and pulled him down into a kiss. "Thank you. At least lie her with me." She sat up so they could both lie on the couch lengthwise.  
  
Harry hesitated at first but soon gave in. She let him lie down first and then she lied down on her side placing her head on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat, and a hand across his abdomen. He wrapped an arm around her waist preventing her from falling off the couch.  
  
She felt safe, his arm and heartbeat had a calming affect. It was as if nothing else mattered. With Harry's heartbeat in her ear she let sleep take her thinking that she wanted to hear that heartbeat forever.  
  
*^_^* *^_^* *^_^* *^_^*  
  
Harry woke up sometime in the middle of the night. It took him a while to find out why. His scar was burning and there was something sharp digging into his back.  
  
"Harry?" Damn. He remembered last night now. He and Erica had fallen asleep on the couch. Then he remembered the pain on his back, her fingers were digging into it. 'She feels it too.'  
  
He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, pulling her closer while cringing from the pain. "He's trying to induce another vision, Erica." He said to answer her unasked question.  
  
"Have you been doing your Occlumency? We forgot to do it last night! I'm sorry, Harry. It's my-."  
  
"No, it's not. I wouldn't have remembered anyways. Hush, we need to do it now."  
  
"Right," they sat there for about ten minutes fighting their own war, much smaller than the war to come, with the Dark Lord, Harry's hand clasped in Erica's, when Erica realized that using the Occlumency on her would not do anything to stop the vision. 'I wonder what would happen if I settled my mind on Harry? Only Harry can stop it. He seems to be doing fine. It is only being held back, though, and he's tiring fast. He needs help.'  
  
Settling Harry in her thoughts she squeezed his hand and pictured his body relaxing and his mind going blank. She did not actually see it when it happened though. Suddenly Erica noticed that her forehead was no longer hurting and opened her eyes.  
  
She looked to Harry to see him asleep, just asleep, not in pain or a vision, just peaceful sleep. She smiled. She had helped. Her empathy had actually done something good for once. She leaned down to kiss his cheek but he turned his face so that she kissed him on the lips. She gasped, "I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"As good as. What did you do?"  
  
"I just pictured you relaxing in my mind. Did I overdo it?"  
  
"No, Occlumency used up whatever energy I had," he yawned.  
  
"We should try to sleep again," she stood up and extended her hand to him, "come on."  
  
Harry looked perplexed, "where are we going?"  
  
"To sleep, silly."  
  
"I can't go up to your room."  
  
"I know. Come on."  
  
"What are we going to-," she silenced him with a kiss catching one of his arms in the process. When she pulled away she yanked a bit on his arm making him stand.  
  
"We are going to get some sleep," she repeated and lead him to the boy's staircase, Harry's eyes shot open. Suddenly he was aware.  
  
"We're going to my room?"  
  
"Well, it would be a lot more comfortable than that small couch."  
  
"What if someone notices?"  
  
"Oh well, you are my boyfriend, not to mention Harry Potter, people would have those thoughts anyways. The rumors will be much worse anyways."  
  
"What rumors?"  
  
"Harry there will be rumors. Don't you notice the sappy girls following your every footstep? They are simply gah gah over you. They practically worship the ground you walk on and all because you are famous. They're like your own unofficial fan club," she said with a slight smirk.  
  
"I have a fan club? Why would they like me that much?"  
  
"Yes and, to answer your question, you are like the most powerful teen wizard ever. Two, you defeated Voldemort when you were still in a crib, before you even had your wand. You're the boy who lived," she placed her arms around his neck, smiling, one of her eyebrows raised, "and three, you're a hottie. Quidditch has really defined your body. Four, you're probably one of the sweetest boys these girls have met. I'm just glad I got to you before them. You were quite the bachelor."  
  
"Well, now that I think about it. I could have gotten any girl I wanted, you don't think I made a mistake do you? I mean anyone would have done anything for me. I could have something better than you. Is that what you're telling me? Well, thank you. You have shown me the light," he stepped out of her arms trying to have a serious demeanor.  
  
From the look on Erica's face it had worked, her eyes were wide and her mouth ajar. She was looking truly hurt. He finally cracked and broke into laughter before he saw a tear streak down her face. Her mouth snapped shut and she glared at him. The glare, somehow, was even colder than Snape's to Harry. He immediately stopped laughing and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that Erica. Truly I didn't. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Erica. I don't want anyone else. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't cry. I love you." He uttered before he realized what he was saying.  
  
Erica's mouth was open again. Pulling back to look at him she gasped out, "You.you l.love me?"  
  
He looked into her ocean blue eyes, "Yes, Erica. More than anything, I love you." Harry saw her eyes become watery and silver lines streaking her face, "What did I do? Why are you crying again? Don't cry. I don't want you to ever be sad with me."  
  
"I'm not sad, Harry. I'm crying because I'm happy. I love you too," she gave a small laugh and smiled.  
  
He smiled back, "Thank Merlin, I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were mad at me." He buried his face in her hair again and breathed in the smell of it. 'Smells like strawberry champagne.'  
  
They stood like that for what seemed forever. "We should get some sleep, Harry, and I didn't finish telling you about those girls."  
  
"Ok, proceed."  
  
"Thank you, your honor. Anyways, they loathe me now. I may not have seen the glare directed towards me but I certainly felt all of their hate for me."  
  
"People are jealous of you being my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes, we don't need to talk about it now Harry. I'm super tired and all I want to do is sleep."  
  
He yielded, "ok, lets go to bed." Harry walked to his dorm door and walked in, Erica closely following. "Shh... Ron and everybody are asleep. We don't want to wake them."  
  
"Ok." Harry led her to his bed and pulled back the covers for her. Climbing in fully clothed she scooted over to the other side of the bed so he could climb under the covers with her but instead of joining her under the warm sheets he replaced them and lied down on top. "What are you doing?" she whispered as he pulled the hangings closed. "Why don't you come underneath? You're going to be cold."  
  
"No, just sleep, ill be fine." Erica pulled out her wand and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well, you at least need some blankets to keep warm if you're going to be such a sweetie." Erica muttered a few words while pointing her wand at the bobby pin. Soon enough she had transfigured it to a maroon and gold down comforter with brooms and snitches darting across it. Sitting up she laid the comforter on him. "It's so you." She leaned down to kiss him. Harry pulled her down making her lie beside him in his arms, the blanket creating a wall.  
  
"Thank you. Good night, Erica. I love you."  
  
"You're welcome, Harry. Good night. I love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sappy! Sappy! Sappy!!! I luv it! Read and review people!! I really have only gotten one review so far for the last chap. BTW, thanks to Joy!!  
  
Okay, this chap had a LOT of fluff. If you did not like it, oh well. This story is categorized as a romance for a reason. It will have lots of fluff and feelings in the future too. I have no idea how long this story will be but it might be until Harry has a fight with old Voldi. I don't know. I started the whole story with that in mind. She would help Harry with the first battle or something... I don't really know. For all I know I may giving away plot to people unawares... Oh well, I'll stop.  
  
Anyways, as I was saying, expect lots n lots of fluff in future chaps. Though, possibly, not as much as this chap. Wait, I cannot guarantee that, as I have not written future chaps yet. ::borrows Malfoy's smirk::  
  
~Esgalhothwen~ 


	10. Acknowledgement

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own Erica, Voula, and brief characters mentioned during the sorting and other chapters. Oh! I own the plot too!!!  
  
A note from the author: For those readers looking for angst, you are looking in the wrong spot. As this is a romance fic, my characters will not go any farther than kissing and innocent caresses. There will be no consummating the love. They shall remain innocents. There will be war though.  
  
Ok, one reminder of a character you all might not remember. Ashlyn, I love that name, is Erica's cat.  
  
"__" Speech '__' Thoughts ~__~ Song  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Erica was awoken when something landed hard on her stomach. "Oof! What was that?" she looked down and saw Ashlyn pawing at the blanket covering her stomach. "Oh, hey there girl," Erica reached down and patted the sweet cat.  
  
She sat up and parted the hangings, "Where am I? I am obviously in a Gryffindor dorm, it's not mine though," she whispered looking around the room. There were a few quidditch poster on the wall around one of the beds and by another there was a few obviously muggle posters. She suddenly remembered why, and noticed she had fallen asleep fully clothed, she spoke to Ashlyn, "How did you get in here?" The cat just mewed back, seemingly dignified with its nose in the air.  
  
Erica looked to her right where a big lump was laying next to her under the comforter she barely remembered transfiguring last night.  
  
'He loves me. He told me the loves me. I told him I love him and I do.' She watched as Ashlyn walked up to Harry and curled herself right above his head, licking an exposed ear in the process causing Erica to laugh. When Harry reached up to rub the irritation. 'Ashlyn likes him too, that's a bit strange. She doesn't normally like people.'  
  
Harry pulled the blanket down so she could see his emerald eyes, shining even in the morning. "What?" he asked with a grunt.  
  
"Nothing, Ashlyn likes you," she responded with a sparkling smile, "She doesn't like people. Actually she doesn't like any human except for me."  
  
"So? Is this why you woke me up?"  
  
"I didn't wake you up on purpose. It was just cute," she looked at her spelled wristwatch. "Besides, we should have been up an hour ago. Breakfast is long over and don't you have quidditch practice in about twenty minutes?"  
  
"What time is it?!"  
  
"About ten fifteen."  
  
"Damn! Why didn't Ron wake me up?"  
  
"Dunno," she parted the hangings peeking at Ron's bed. "From the looks of it, he wasn't here last night," she said with a giggle. "I wonder if they found the Room of Requirement last night."  
  
Harry just groaned, ripping back the hangings on his side of the four- poster bed.  
  
"I'm guessing you're not a morning person, Hun," Harry just grunted in response as he retreated to the bathroom. "Yea, you definitely answered my question."  
  
=^..^= =^..^= =^..^=  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, Harry was running out onto the quidditch pitch where he found his team member waiting for him. Ron was the first to notice him, "What took you so blinking long Harry!?"  
  
"Sorry, I only woke up twenty-five minutes ago. Slept right through breakfast. You were supposed to wake me up Ron."  
  
"Hey! It's not my bloody fault. I came this morning and some crazy black cat was outside the door and wouldn't let me in. It was super strange really. Hermione met me in the common room this morning and she said Erica hadn't been to her bed. Any idea where she was this morning Harry?"  
  
"How would I know?" Harry said with a blush.  
  
"Not saying you did bud," Ron replied with a smirk, "Just asking. Come on we should get to practicing."  
  
=^..^= =^..^= =^..^=  
  
*Twenty-five minutes ago*  
  
When Harry had gone into his bathroom Erica stayed a minute or two to make his bed then left for her room. She stepped out of Harry's dorm and ran into Hermione. "Erica? What were you doing in Harry's room?"  
  
"Umm... I was... he... umm... they... we were..." Hermione started to crack up. Erica's mouth gaped open, "What?"  
  
"Nothing. You didn't sleep in your bed last night."  
  
"Like you did. Ron wasn't in his bed last night; I'm betting you weren't either. Used the Room of Requirement did you?"  
  
"So what if we did." Hermione flushed a bit. "Did you just confess to sleeping with Harry?"  
  
"I guess. That's all we did though. Sleep. We didn't 'do it'," she replied raising her hand into the air and made quotes as Doctor Evil had in and Austin Powers movie she had seen. "I am saving that for marriage, if you meant sleep in that way. We were just super tired. Harry more so. He ended up using Occlumency lessons last night.  
  
"I used empathic healing to help him. I'm just glad I didn't mess up. It was super dangerous to do that, as I have never used it before. It might have been stupid to do that I don't know if it'll have long term affects.  
  
"If I hadn't done that though, Harry might have passed out from over exhaustion. He was having a hard time fighting off the vision. I had to help or let us go into the vision or whatever you want to call it."  
  
"Wow, Erica. Do you think Voldemort knows of the link between you two?"  
  
"Well, maybe. He was wondering after the first time I shared a vision with Harry. He was really pissed then. I don't really know though. Maybe he is using Harry to get to me, or the other way around. He could want to get two birds with one stone."  
  
"Even I hadn't thought of it that way. You could be right. We shouldn't be talking about these things here. Later, though."  
  
"You're right of course. We don't know when he'll strike. Where can we go?"  
  
Erica and Hermione stood there for a few moments in deep thought before Erica sneered and slapped her forehead, "Duh!"  
  
"What?" Hermione seemed a bit worried about the girl before her.  
  
"I don't know how I didn't think of it before. We need a room that is spy-proof, has everything we need, and can fit a large number of people. Right?"  
  
"A large numb-."  
  
"All we need is the Room of Requirement! We need to talk about this with the D.A., it's their fight too. They should know what's going on."  
  
Hermione gasped, "Of course, I don't know how I could have been so stupid as to not see that! We'll talk about this later and if I were you I would go change before someone sees you by Harry's door with wrinkled robes. Just think of the rumors." She had spoken the last part with a small giggle and walked off before Erica had a chance to respond.  
  
=^..^= =^..^= =^..^=  
  
Harry entered the team changing room a while later, his robes clinging to his fit body with all of the water and mud, quickly followed by his team mates. It had started raining halfway through their practice and Harry had been trying some new moves, many of which had gone wrong and dragged him through the muck.  
  
Harry had just removed his quidditch robes when he heard someone yell his name and felt arms go around his waist from behind. "Hi Erica."  
  
"Hiya. You were great out there," she had been watching for half an hour from the stands. "Pity you had to leave so early this morning, though." Erica said with a kiss to the crook of his neck. "You were such a grump earlier. It was cute though."  
  
"Sorry, I'm not a morning person."  
  
"As I found out when you didn't answer that question," she scoffed.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry."  
  
"Can you, please, stop saying you're sorry?"  
  
"Okay, sor- okay."  
  
"Good, just never say it unless it's warranted," turning him around she grazed his lips with hers, "You left too quickly."  
  
"I know, I'm beginning to regret it," he growled against her lips placing a hand at the small of her back and the other behind her head, pulling her closer. She would have collapsed onto the floor had Harry not been holding her up.  
  
A minute or two later he noticed everyone in the room watching them. He pulled away leering a bit before he whispered into her ear. "Erica, as much as I would enjoy snogging you into eternity right here, I need to change into dry clothes and we have an audience."  
  
Erica turned to see wide eyes on them. Ron was smirking, "thought you didn't know where she was last night Harry."  
  
Hearing a giggle from Erica, Harry looked down at her shining face before she spoke, "I bet you would have told Harry you didn't know where Hermione had been."  
  
Ron's face flushed and his mouth just flapped. his voice finally returned, "How much do you know?"  
  
"Only what Hermione told me Ron," she replied wrapping her arms around Harry's waist and resting her head on his chest. Harry unconsciously started to run his fingers through her scarlet strands.  
  
It took them a while before Erica noticed that Harry was still standing there soaked to the bone, not seeming to care, "Harry?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You should change before you catch a cold, I would feel terribly responsible. The sooner you finish here, the sooner I can change," she smirked, "my front is soaked now because of you."  
  
"You're the one who hugged me."  
  
"I know, and I will never regret it."  
  
=^..^= =^..^= =^..^=  
  
Harry and Erica had hurried back to the common room so Erica could change into dry clothes. She and Harry had not yet planned their meeting with the D.A. so she figured she would have to force that talk. He would not willingly do anything besides look into her eyes and hold her hand. She could have sworn he would have followed her into her room had it been allowed. They had just found each other and now they had to consider the war. It just wasn't fair.  
  
'Well nothing in life had ever been fair for you, Erica. Why would it start now?' she thought as she changed into black jeans, a dark purple long- sleeved v-neck shirt, topped off with her hair pulled into two loose braids over her shoulders and a black cotton trench coat.  
  
She would have bought a leather trench coat but she was against wearing animal skin, not to mention the price of those things. Shoes were an exception; she did after all have to have her running shoes. After adding silver earrings to her ears and a chain to her jeans he walked downstairs to see Harry waiting on the couch.  
  
He was in a daze, staring into the fire. She couldn't resist. Walking up behind him almost soundlessly she went right up to his ear. "hi Harry!"  
  
He bolted off of the couch yanking out his and. Erica started laughing, loudly. Then she noticed how frazzled he she had made him and knew what he had been thinking of. Her face fell; her smile was turned upside down.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry."  
  
Harry sheathed his weapon, "It's ok."  
  
"No, it's not. I knew we would have to talk about it sooner or later. I was just hoping it would be later," Harry tried to cut her off but she wouldn't let him, "No, We have to speak of the upcoming war, Harry, with the club tonight. We cannot avoid reality, Harry. I know it's not fair. But we have to. We all have responsibilities, one of them being the D.A. We should have planned the meeting earlier."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We were avoiding everything. Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"can you just promise me one thing?"  
  
"Sure, Erica. What is it?"  
  
"Don't let worry control your actions. You may not know what I mean now, but later... promise me that, Harry."  
  
Like so many times before, indeed, Harry was utterly perplexed. He did not have any idea, as she said he would, what she was talking about. 'is she a prophet as well as an empath?' he didn't voice these thoughts though, and quickly agreed, not wanting to upset her. "Of course, Erica."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise." Erica leaped over the couch, pulling Harry into a tight hug.  
  
"Good. We should really go. We need to gather the gang; they need to be involved in this talk. This army needs to strategize."  
  
"Right, I'll find Hermione and Ron, they're bound to be together. You can find Voula and Chris."  
  
"Ok. Meet you in the Room of Requirement?" Harry nodded and Erica stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you later then... I love you."  
  
"yes, I love you too. Hey have you heard that Draco has a new girlfriend?"  
  
"Really?" one of her eyebrows rose along with a corner of her mouth, her patented confused/amused look, "Do you know who it is?"  
  
"No, all I know is that he dumped Parkinson about two days after you passed out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Who is this new girl? What will be her role in Harry and Erica's future if she has one at all? Why did Erica have him make that promise? What did she mean? Why am I asking so many questions that will have no answer till the next chapter is written? Ok, I'm done with that. Answers next chapter!! Right Harry?  
  
Harry: Right. They should at least know that the girl is- ::Esgal covers his mouth with her hand::  
  
Esgal: All they will be told is that she is a girl. Which I hope they knew.  
  
Harry: Yes, but cant they just-  
  
Esgal: No.  
  
Harry: Well what about-  
  
Esgal: Nope.  
  
Harry: Fine you're the writer. Do as you please.  
  
Esgal: Do as I please? Are you sure about that Harry? What is I made you deathly ill? What if you were kidnapped? What if you fell out of love with Erica and started cheating? Not that I would do that, you are too sweet and emotional in this story.  
  
Harry: Yes, do as you ple- wait a minute. Damn my mouth! Not again! You would think I was out of your system after you little crush o-  
  
Esgal: Say one syllable of his name, Harry, and you will not even remember yours. I promise that.  
  
Harry: ::he gulps:: Right then. A secret it will remain.  
  
Esgal: That's what I thought. What do you want to happen in my story, Harry?  
  
Harry: Just stop making new characters. There are too many to begin with belonging to J.K. Rowling. Colin Creevy and his little brother are too much to begin with anyways. Just don't create any more to create havoc.  
  
Esgal: Well, Harry. I don't think I can promise that. I should at least create a few death eaters to mess up your life a bit. It wouldn't be fair to my readers not to do it. It's expected! I have to screw with Erica a bit too. I must keep these people guessing. My story is becoming a bit of a bore I think. I haven't gotten any reviews for the past three chapters; I'm becoming a bit worried. I hope I can rile them up a bit. All you two have been doing is kissing. That's all you will ever do. Even if it will bring me more reviews. The highest rating I will have is pg-13. ::She lets out an agitated scream and grabs him by his shirt shaking him:: What am I doing wrong Harry?  
  
Harry: I don't know. How am I supposed to know if you don't? Maybe you are repeating things a bit too much? Hello! I'm a figment of your imagination! I only think what you make- No!  
  
Esgal: ::suddenly happy and upbeat:: Oh yeah! That's right. ::smirks:: I very much like when you remind me of that. Does that mean- ::someone coughs from behind Esgal and she turns around to look at the disturbance:: Draco! How very nice of you to join us! I was just thinking of you!  
  
Draco: No doubt. ::glares at Harry::  
  
Esgal: So, Draco. How do you like your new girlfriend?  
  
Draco: Umm... I can't say. You don't want her to be revealed just yet, Esgal.  
  
Harry: Of course she doesn't. ::chastising tone:: Why did you have to think of my enemy Esgal Fey?  
  
Esgal: Did you have to ask? ::blinks and their shirts are gone revealing their quidditch toned muscles:: Mmmm... You're both biscuits.  
  
Harry: Sometimes I think you belong in Slytherin.  
  
Draco: She's a mix of all the houses, and no doubt a pureblood, a hot one at that.  
  
Esgal: ::eyes shining:: Why, thank you Draky.  
  
Harry: ::He wrinkles his nose in disgust:: Draky? How can you call the prick anything other than Malfoy?! He's my worst enemy!  
  
Esgal: Yes, we know that, Hun. But remember this is my mind. You do what I want and I think this has gone on long enough. I should leave these poor people alone. So I will say adieu to you all. ::Harry and Draco begin to walk off stage:: Hold on, I wasn't saying adieu to you two. ::Esgal runs up to them and threads her arm through theirs, walking off stage:: I'm not finished you guys. Bye All! Remember Read and Review! 


	11. Heritage

Disclaimer: Ok, people! How many times do I have to say it? I do not own anything you recognize, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. What a genius! It's all hers!  
  
Reminder: This will not be filled with smut. Only Romance, sweet words, kisses, and hugs!  
  
Ok, here's my next chapter! I terribly hope the last ones weren't too boring. I'm going to try and liven it up! I promise! I don't know where I am going with it though. It's sort of writing itself as I go along. Thanks for reading. Please review. : )  
  
"__" Speech '__' Thoughts ~__~ Song  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Erica and Harry soon parted to look for their friends. Erica started towards the Great Hall, Voula and Chris were either there or walking about the grounds, she decided to look there first. She was thinking about the promise she had asked of Harry. Was it fair to ask him that? She knew he didn't know what it meant. He would probably only figure it out after he broke it. Erica sighed, it was all so complicated and she dreaded what would become of all this.  
  
She was at the bottom of the marble staircase when she heard her name called from above, "Kohle!" It was obviously not a Gryffindor, the malice in that voice was almost unbearable and possibly worse than Draco's. Most likely a Slytherin.  
  
Erica turned to see a Slytherin girl about her height, blond, a fit build, and eyes. This girl could have been on the quidditch team, but Erica knew she wasn't, with how in shape she was. She looked like she hadn't actually smiled in years, not that any Slytherin had. "May I help you?"  
  
"Do you know who I am, Mudblood?"  
  
Erica almost cringed with that foul word; it had been a long time since she heard it. "I'm afraid I don't. Care to tell me?"  
  
"I, mudblood, am Anna Black."  
  
"I'm afraid I have never heard of you."  
  
The fire in the Slytherin's eyes deepened, "Of course, you were born a muggle," she spat the last word as if it were a swear, "I, mudblood, am the daughter of Regulus Black."  
  
"That's nice. Why do I care?"  
  
"Didn't say you did. We have to talk. Draco is mine."  
  
"Yours? You mean you're the new girlfriend I heard about?"  
  
"Yes and you better keep your filthy hands off him."  
  
Erica smirked, "Why would they be on him in the first place? He's a nasty sort. I have a boyfriend."  
  
"He said you had a crush on him. Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can not be interested in other prospects."  
  
"Do you even know who my boyfriend is, Black?"  
  
"Everyone knows your boyfriend is Potter, Kohle."  
  
"That's good, now think. How could I possibly prefer Malfoy over Harry?"  
  
"Are you saying Draky isn't a good choice?" If Anna had been a cat Erica would have seen the fur on Anna's back bristling with rage.  
  
"Lets you call him Draky does he? How nice. I shall have to remember that."  
  
"Do not tempt my rage, mudblood."  
  
"The same to you."  
  
The girls glared at each other when they heard a voice, "Anna! What in the bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
Anna seemed to sweeten drastically at the sound of the voice, "Draky, darling!" she ran to him and embraced him hard, "I was just having a civilized conversation with the mudblood."  
  
"Mudblood? What are you talking about? Who?" Draco gazed about the hallway, only seeing Erica.  
  
"Kohle, she's a mudblood. You should know that!" Anna's eyes were wide in surprise, "She was raised by muggles!"  
  
"What? She cannot be a mudblood. I would know. You know I can smell them a hundred yards away. She just isn't. She is a pureblood. I am one hundred percent sure of that."  
  
"Stop it Draky! It's not funny!"  
  
"Course it's not. It's true. Erica is not a mudblood."  
  
Erica was extremely befuddled, and properly so, "What are you talking about Malfoy? My parents are muggles. That would make me a, so called, mudblood."  
  
"It would have, if they were your parents, are you sure you weren't adopted?"  
  
"That's no business of yours if I was. What does that have to do with my being a pureblood?"  
  
"Well, your parents must have been pureblood wizards. The Malfoy men have a sixth sense of blood. We can tell when someone is pure. You, my dear, are a pure. You have my word as a Malfoy."  
  
"This is bullshit, Draco," Anna glared at Erica for the use of his first name, "You're talking nonsense. I... I just cant be... a pureblood!"  
  
"You do not know your real parents. For all you know, you could be. Stop arguing with me, you are a pure."  
  
Her mouth flapped, it was just all so unreal. This cant be! But, all Draco has said so far... it made so much sense. Could she possibly be a pureblood? If so, who were her parents? Were they alive? Could the papers have been fraudulent like she had once wanted to believe? Did she want to find them? What if they were like the Malfoy's? She would not be able to tolerate them. It would be hell.  
  
Questions ran through her head and she only entertained them for a moment's time. "Fine, you wouldn't happen to know what pureblood family I am related to then?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no, I don't. Wouldn't it be a bit weird though if you were my sister," he laughed and Anna, finding that especially funny, practically doubled over in laughter.  
  
"No, it would be hell. To entertain that thought even for a moment would have me heaving," she bit.  
  
"Well, you sure have the temper of a Malfoy."  
  
"I beg you not to compare yourself to me. It's disgusting." Draco and Anna shared a sneer.  
  
"If you do decide you want to know who you are related to... I think I have a way of finding out. Meet me on the quidditch pitch after dinner. You may get your answer."  
  
Draco walked away with Anna soon following after hissing one thing to Erica so he could not hear, "Remember my warning, Kohle, he is mine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I know that was terribly shorter than you are all used to with me. Thanks to Dopey! I'm glad you don't think I'm doing badly, Hun. Great to hear encouraging words! I already know whom Erica is related to!!! I am just going to end it here and torment you all for a while. I am updating quickly nowadays :) I'm much happier with where this is going now. Thank you all for reading this far into my story!! I luv you all!!  
  
~Esgal~ 


	12. Bleeding for Family

Disclaimer: I will say this one more time... I own nothing!! Well, I do own Erica, Ashlyn, Voula, Chris, and Anna... Oh, and the plot. That's it though. I'm not forgetting anything, right Drakie? ::Sits on Draco's lap::  
  
Draco: Nope, nothing that I can think of. Just tell them the story already.  
  
Esgal: I suppose you're right... On with the show!!  
  
"__" Speech '__' Thoughts ~__~ Song  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Erica realized that she had been standing with her mouth agape for some time after Anna and Draco had left. She shook her head, clearing it of thoughts about their conversation a few minutes ago. She would tell Harry about most of it, later, of course. "It would be plain crazy of me to do that but..."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
Erica spun to see Voula and Chris holding hands, "Good gods! You scared the whit out of me Voula! Don't you know by now, not to sneak up on a wizard?"  
  
"You're a witch, and we didn't sneak up on you."  
  
"That is a general term. Anyways, I was looking for you two. We need to talk with the group; Harry is looking for Hermione and Ron. They will meet us in the D.A. room."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
During the meeting between the six of them they had managed to straighten and organize the facts they had already about the war and other things about Voldemort. Surprisingly, Erica knew a lot more than she thought she had. Things had just popped into her mind like old memories, long forgotten. No one thought it odd, they all knew she was an empath, even Chris, and respected that fact as if it was normal behavior for everyone. Chris had been especially helpful, suggesting left and right, all of it making complete sense. About three hours later they had sorted through the information and come up with a few defensive tactics. They would show them to Dumbledore, only when they felt they had to. The small group then called the rest of the D. A. and briefed them on the details before continuing their lessons.  
  
Back in the common room a few hours later, Erica was sitting on Harry's lap with her head resting on his shoulder and her legs draped over the arm of the chair they were in. they were silently enjoying each other's company, eyes closed, listening to the other's breathing. Erica knew she had to tell Harry about the encounter with Draco, at least most of it.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"The conversation I had with Draco and his girlfriend in the corridors when looking for Voula and Chris."  
  
"The what?!"  
  
"The-."  
  
"I heard what you said. You had a conversation with Malfoy? What did he do?"  
  
"He didn't threaten me or anything, he was surprisingly civilized. Anna, his girlfriend, called me a mudblood."  
  
"What does that have to do with Malfoy? Slytherins always call muggle born that foul name. Especially Malfoy, just ask Hermione. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm okay. As for how it had to do with Malfoy... well, when Anna said it, he said I was a pureblood."  
  
Harry's mouth was wide, "He what? No, don't answer that, I heard you. Why would he have said that?"  
  
"I was able to tell he truly believed it. He said that Malfoy's had a... sort of a sixth sense with blood. They could tell what type of blood someone had."  
  
"Are you going to believe him?!"  
  
"I... I don't... Yes," she knew she truly did believe it now; she had been struggling not to since their 'talk'. It was that or she was just desperate enough to believe. "It all makes sense, though. I was adopted, I knew, somehow when I was little, that the details about my parents deaths on my adoption records could not be right. I don't know if my true parents are alive... all I know is that they were purebloods and there aren't many pureblood families left. For all I know, I could be related to Draco," she mused.  
  
Harry wasn't laughing, "That's not funny, Erica. He's my worst enemy!"  
This just fueled Erica's choice not to tell him the rest. He would be superbly pissed at her for a while but she had to know more, even if she felt guilty for going behind Harry's back. She had to trust Draco, for the moment. Trust Draco? How strange that sounded. It was probably not something ever said before.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be funny, Harry, I know he's your enemy, but... we have to face the fact that he might just be my family. It's not like I like the idea."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea of Malfoy being anywhere around you without me there. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. Actually, I just don't trust him."  
  
Erica smiled and brushed his lips with hers, already feeling guilty. She was going to be so dead when he found out that she had met Draco. Erica looked at the clock. It was time for dinner.  
  
=^..^= =^..^= =^..^=  
  
Erica was sitting at the Gryffindor table between Harry and Voula. They were all deep in conversation about the upcoming quidditch games, convinced they would win. Erica felt something furry rub along her ankle and looked down. "Oh, hello, Ashlyn. How are you, sweet?" Ashlyn gave a small mew and jumped onto Erica's lap. Hearing a small crinkle of paper come from her lap, Erica realized the cat was carrying a note. Who could it be from?  
  
Reaching out, she unfolded the note.  
  
Erica,  
  
You know when, you know where. I have a way to help find what you seek. You must have faith. At least show up, I cannot hurt you on school grounds, if that is what you fear. I can do nothing to gain your trust. All I can say is that you are an empath, Erica. I trust you can read my thoughts.  
  
D.  
  
There was that strange word again. Trust. What a strange phrase when being applied to Draco. She didn't truly have any choice in it, she had to know, and she would meet him as he asked.  
  
"Erica? Hello. Earth to Erica!"  
  
Erica's head snapped up as she refolded the note and placed it in the pocket of her robes. "Sorry, Voula. Just thinking."  
  
"Are you okay, Erica? You have been this way since me and Chris caught you in the halls."  
  
"I'll be fine." She couldn't help but see Harry looking at her with a worried look in his eyes. "Really, Harry, I will be fine. I'll see you guys later." She stood up and Harry began to come with her, "I'll see you later too, Harry." She gave him a brief kiss on his mouth and ran out of the Hall, she had to see Draco alone.  
  
=^..^= =^..^= =^..^=  
  
Erica was standing in the middle of the quidditch field. Where was that damn Slytherin? Dinner had ended near a half hour ago. The field was in complete dark. "Lumos," a little light appeared at the end of Erica's wand radiating out into the darkness, eating away at the shadows. Erica gasped when she saw a tall hooded figure in front of her. The figure pulled back on its hood and Erica visibly relaxed, "Malfoy, how long have you been there?"  
  
"I was just walking to you, Erica, nice to see you too."  
  
"Can we skip the greetings and just get to finding who I'm related to? Where's Anna? Your girlfriend isn't coming?"  
  
"This is too personal. I will be the only one seeing your relations."  
  
"That's still not much of a comfort."  
  
"You don't like her anyways."  
  
"She doesn't like me, and it's not even my fault. I don't know her."  
  
"True. Shall we get to work?"  
  
"Yes, lets go. What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll explain down by the lake. Come on," he led her down to the lake pulling a golden chalice with white stones embedded on the rim. When they reached the water he filled the chalice with it.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"You'll see. Before we continue though... I need to know that you trust me," Erica was silent, not offering an answer. "That's what I thought. You need to trust me for the next step, Erica. It's of vital importance. It's the only way to find your family. I was in the library researching earlier to find other ways. I found nothing. You must know I do not wish to do anything to hurt you. You can feel it, I know you can."  
  
"I'm going to trust you on this one thing, Draco. I cannot promise to trust you later on. I have to trust you now. Can we go on?"  
  
"If you wish. Hold out your wrist, please," Draco pulled out a sharp knife.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"I need your blood. Your heritage is in your blood. I need to view your heritage."  
  
"How exactly is this going to work?"  
  
"I can not explain. All I need is a few drops, at least three. I give you my word, as a Malfoy, I will not hurt you."  
  
He wasn't lying. He was feeling a bit vulnerable without his biting side; he just didn't want to use it with Erica. Whatever his feelings, she could tell he meant her no harm and really only wanted the three drops.  
  
"I could prick a finger. I don't want to hurt you. Whatever you want, Erica."  
  
She slowly raised her hand to him, "Go on. I just want to know who my parents are and everyone else who might be alive."  
  
Draco nodded taking her soft offered hand into his calloused one. Looking into her eyes he questioned, "Are you sure? You will trust me?"  
  
"Yes. It will only be a small cut."  
  
He nodded and took each the knife and chalice into his two hands. Draco pricked her pointer finger with the knife, holding the chalice under it. One... two... three... he swirled the blood into the water. The water seemed to emit a soft screeching noise. Expecting that he started saying a spell:  
  
"Familia avius  
  
Arbitratus autem expiscor  
  
Abutor hic sanguis  
  
Capto is ea id  
  
Cognatus  
  
Posse contueor!"  
  
It had been Latin, Erica observed. He had said it too quick though to tell what it meant, though. Oh well, it wasn't important. He was looking into the surface of the still, bloody, water in the chalice. She looked into it too. The water started to writhe. What was going on? Her eyes were stuck, she couldn't move. She started to panic a bit before three short jets of water seemed to stand on the surface. They jets grew. They weren't just jets of water, she noticed as the faces and small bodies grew in detail. They were miniature copies of people!  
  
There was a tall dangerous looking woman, a slightly dull looking man, and... a teenage girl? Her eyes grew in proportion as noticed the girl. It couldn't be. Finally able to look up she looked Draco in the eyes, "Is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know who they are?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately I know them both, and I never wanted to know either."  
  
"Who are they, Draco? Are those my parents?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately for you."  
  
"Who are they and how is she related to me then?"  
  
"Well, they are."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sorry about that, I couldn't let it be in this chap. I'm just too evil. I actually hadn't thought of leaving it as a cliffhanger till this morning. My friend accidentally gave me the idea and is now cursing herself to hell for doing it. Sorry Dopey! : p It's all your fault that you mentioned it without thinking of the outcome! Luvs!  
  
Okay, that Latin spell was VERY badly translated, and I know it. I was using a website and I had to do it quickly, my dad had to get on the computer so I had to get off. The translation was really rough. I don't know Latin grammer rules so I just slapped it together. Anyways, I got my point across. Roughly translated, the spell said:  
  
Familia avius (Family lost)  
  
Arbitratus autem expiscor (Will now find)  
  
Capto ea (seek those)  
  
Cognatus (related)  
  
Posse contueor (may we see)  
  
I had to change it a bit though, to fix my needs. If anyone can do a better job and would send me a review with the translated version of the following spell in Latin, I would much appreciate it:  
  
Family lost  
  
Will now be found  
  
Seek those  
  
In relation  
  
With this blood  
  
May we see  
  
That's what I wanted the spell to say, it turned out the other way though. The other way was horrible but I didn't want to use the English. It was more interesting in Latin. :) Thank you all!  
  
I already know who her "family" is. I got the idea yesterday when reading a fanfic, they didn't use it how I will, and I just remembered the character and decided to use it. It will cause a lot more problems :D Gee, I'm wicked, lol. Anyways, sorry about the cliffy. I will not thank anyone for reviews, because I haven't gotten any, but I will thank my friends who have been faithfully reading the story. Thank you guys!  
  
For all those who have at least read my story, thank you! Remember read and review. I can't fix things without feedback and it really helps the author to get writing when she gets reviews ;) I would appreciate any thing you can throw out! Thank you!  
  
Ok, Poll time! Who do you think the mother, father, and teenage girl are? What is the teenage girl in relation to Erica? Send me a review stating your opinions! Who do you think they should be? I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Thank you all!  
  
~Esgalhothwen~ 


	13. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the books!!!!!  
  
It's my thirteenth chapter!! I only have thirteen reviews!! Sorry for the cliffy people! I just couldn't resist!! :D Don't be too mad!! I'll make this a/n quick so you don't. As I said, I knew who it would be all along, so here you are! Hope it didn't take too long! :)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Do you know who they are?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately I know them both, and I never wanted to know either."  
  
"Who are they, Draco? Are those my parents?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately for you."  
  
"Who are they and how is she related to me then?"  
  
"Well, they are... your father is Fudge."  
  
"Fudge? Who's that?"  
  
"Cornelius Fudge. He's the Prime Minister, soon to be booted out of the position for stupidity."  
  
"Who's the woman?"  
  
"Well, this isn't easy Erica. That woman is a death eater; in fact, she is one of the dark lord's favorites. That is... she's... her name is... Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
That name seemed a bit familiar to her but... where had she heard it? "Sounds familiar. How long has she been a death eater?"  
  
"Since before you were probably conceived. Actually, she was probably in Azkaban when you were conceived."  
  
"Okay, I'll ponder that later. How does this make me related to Anna?" Anna had been the teenage girl presented in the third spout of water.  
  
"Well, Bellatrix was Regulus' cousin. Not to mention Sirius' cousin. Sirius and Regulus are brothers. Sirius decided not to join the Dark Lord's death eaters and was shunned by the family. In fact he was Potter's godfather."  
  
"Sirius! Oh Merlin! Could this get any worse? Lestrange just had to be my mother! Of all the odds and purebloods! It had to be that bitch!" Erica had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"May I ask what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing except the fact that my mother killed Harry's godfather!" She slammed her fist into a tree trunk near her. "Of all the people in the world! Why did I have to be so damned curious Draco? Why did I have to go and ruin it all? Why does anyone choose to be a damn death eater?" She sat on the roots of the tree, her knees curled up, arms resting on her knees, and her face buried in her hands.  
  
Draco sat by her staring into the dark before he said solemnly, "Some people don't choose to be, Erica. They have no choice; their family forces them or threatens them till they give in. Sometimes they resort to physical violence."  
  
"No one can force someone to do anything Draco. It's that person's life to live. No one can take away that privilege. Anyone who lets someone take it has no backbone or faith in him or herself. I feel sorry for anyone who lets Voldemort take away their pride."  
  
He flinched at the Dark Lord's name, "Pity isn't much better. They would rather it be him than the rest of the world. Pureblood families detest pity."  
  
"What about those that care for them? Will they not let someone care? Is that how you are with Anna?"  
  
"Of course I let her care, she's my girlfriend. She has to care."  
  
"But she's a pureblood, does she actually care? Do all purebloods keep themselves from caring Draco? Do you want her to care?"  
  
Draco was silent, his brow was furrowed, "I... I don't know if she truly cares. Most purebloods, that I know, do keep their feelings hidden. Of course I want her to care. I always want my girlfriends to care."  
  
"Can I speak candidly, Draco?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, Anna threatened me saying that you were hers before you saw her talking to me. She was being a real... Meany. She doesn't like me at all because she's convinced that you still like me. From the impression I got when she was near me, I could feel what she felt, she only likes you for your status."  
  
Draco rubbed his hand over his face, "I should have expected it. Not the first time this has happened. Sometimes I think the family name is cursed. All the pureblood families know my father's status in society and how much power he has. That means that all the teenage girls, in return, know it too. I'm to inherit everything he has done."  
  
Erica looked at him, "I'm sorry."  
  
Draco nodded, "Please, no pity."  
  
"Right. Draco? May I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Depends. Ask and you might get an answer."  
  
"Will you be joining them?"  
  
Knowing what she meant he looked into her eyes, a frown settled on his face and his eyes were dark. "I don't know yet."  
  
She nodded, "Do you want to?"  
  
"I... no I don't think I do. No, I don't. I can not stand death."  
  
"How are you going to avoid it?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"You should talk to Dumbledore. He can help. He'll protect you. You'll be safe. Don't join their ranks, Draco." Why was she talking to him like this? Was she really beginning to trust him? Did she want to be friends? "You would regret it forever."  
  
"Right, I'll do it tomorrow."  
  
"No, you'll do it now. What if something happens tonight? You need to do it now. If you're afraid of your father, the headmaster will know what to do if he comes for you. As long as you're at Hogwarts you will be safe. You just have to keep any of the Slytherins from knowing, as long as you can at least. Come on," she stood up and offered her hand to him.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To see Professor Dumbledore. He'll want to know." Draco stood up without taking her hand, "right, protect the old dignity." She was surprised when he stuck out his tongue like a child and she giggled while Malfoy smirked.  
  
=^..^= =^..^= =^..^=  
  
*Back in the common room fifteen minutes after Erica left Dinner*  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room in silence. What had been wrong with Erica? Harry was the only one who knew that Malfoy had told her she was a pureblood. She had seemed upset. She wouldn't let him come with her! He had felt hurt. She should never go through anything alone. He knew that he did, but not her, not Erica. He loved her, and because of that love, he would eventually have to let her go. She wouldn't be alone then, though. She had Hermione and Voula. She will never fully be alone.  
  
They looked around the common room. She wasn't there. Hermione went up to their rooms, "I'll be back in a bit." Hermione was gone for about two minutes when they saw her running down the stairs. "Not there either. Check your room, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and sprinted up the stairs to his rooms. He scanned the room and pulled back his hangings. Not there. "Where is she?"  
  
Harry ran back down the stairs, his head pounding, "She's not there either! Where can she be?"  
  
"Calm down, Harry. I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she's in the library. Or out walking about the grounds."  
  
"Right. You're right, of course, Hermione. Like always. She's fine. She'll be back in a few hours, maybe."  
  
Ron patted him on the back, "She's fine, mate. Look how good she was a couple hours ago. That charm is hard for even some purebloods."  
  
Harry groaned, remembering how bad she had wanted to believe she was a pureblood. She was probably researching for ways to find her family, of course unless she knew any. He wouldn't be surprised. He should be helping her though. He laughed sarcastically, scaring his two friends. "Malfoy told her earlier that she was a pureblood. I wouldn't be surprised if she was in the library."  
  
Standing up, Harry walked towards the portrait, "Where are you going, Harry?"  
  
"To find Erica."  
  
"We'll come w-."  
  
Hermione cut Ron off, "Alright Harry. We'll see you later."  
  
"Hermione," Hermione whispered into Ron's ear making him blush with what she said, "Right. We'll see you later, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and walked out.  
  
=^..^= =^..^= =^..^=  
  
Erica and Draco were standing by the gargoyle statue that blocks the stairwell to the Headmaster's office. They had gotten here without being noticed. Erica felt Draco's nervousness beneath his mask of pride. "Don't worry, Draco. It will be fine. Do you perhaps know the password? Last week it was... Tricky Truffles." Nothing happened. "Guess the Professor changed it. What do you think?"  
  
"He usually uses a candy name. Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, no, Chocolate Frogs, nope, Let's see... Lemon Drops?" Nothing. "I'm out of ideas."  
  
"Maybe it's a muggle candy? Nerds? Hershey Chocolate? M & M's? Reeses Peanut Butter Cups?" The Gargoyle jumped aside. "I love Reeses."  
  
"Reeses? What's that?"  
  
"Oh, they are made of chocolate and peanut butter. The best mix of sweets ever. You have to try it."  
  
"I have never had muggle candy other than the Lemon Drops the Headmaster offers when he calls you to his office. My family detests muggles. We never venture into muggle England unless it's absolutely necessary."  
  
"What will you do when the Slytherins find out what you're doing? You will be considered a traitor. What about Anna?"  
  
"I have no idea. I'll be an outcast of all the houses. Slytherins will now be my worst enemies." He reached up to rub his temples, "This is all so complicated. I'll think about the consequences later. Right now I have to go through the actions."  
  
Erica nodded, was she actually respecting Draco? Did she trust him? How could this be? Harry would be even madder than she thought. He might even consider that she was cheating on him if it made him feel better trying to protect her. What would he do when he found out? "Ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Ladies first," he waved gallantly at the staircase, bowing. Erica just looked at him, hesitating, but then she knew he would not hurt her so close to Dumbledore so she stepped forward. Draco followed and they left to see Albus Dumbledore, the only man standing between Draco and the Death Eater he would have become.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
There you are! Bet you never guessed that her mother would be Bellatrix! Hope this didn't take too long! I love you all! Thank you for reading! I think in the next chap there will be a confrontation between Harry and Erica! That's all you're getting though! I am starting a new fic called Masked Desires ! It involves Severus Snape and a character I made (Elizabeth Conner)! I wrote the first chap last night and don't know much beyond that first chap. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chap! My birthday is this Friday!!  
  
Read and Review!  
  
~Esgalhothwen~ 


	14. Anger

Disclaimer: I only own things that you have not heard or seen!! :p The rest belongs to the genius J.K. Rowling!!  
  
Draco and Harry: Are you saying that we don't belong to you!?! *Smiling brightly*  
  
Esgal: This is my imagination, boys... She just loaned you to me. *Smirk* Now let the people read!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Harry was out of breath when he arrived at the statue of the gargoyle, his thoughts running rampant. 'they couldn't have gotten her, they couldn't be at Hogwarts. Where is she? Could they? No, not unless she left the grounds.' "Lemon Drops! Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! M & M's! Why did he have to change the pass-". He had just thrown up his arms when the statue moved aside. He froze, completely shocked, "That couldn't be th-"  
  
He stopped talking when he noticed two sets of legs coming down the stairs. 'Erica and Draco!? What the-!'  
  
"Harry!" Erica ran and hugged him, "What are you doing here, love?"  
  
"What did he do to you? Why were you in Dumbledore's office with Malfoy?"  
  
"Calm down Harry," she said rubbing his arm in a comforting gesture, "he didn't do anything. We were talking to Dumbledore. I'm fine."  
  
"But why were you up there with... with... that!?"  
  
"He was helping me Harry... I just helped him."  
  
"What? What are you talking about? You helped my enemy?! If you needed help why did you not come to me? Why did you go to my enemy?!"  
  
"Harry, he isn't an enemy anymore... he's on our side. You may be seeing a lot more of him now that he will be a Slytherin outcast."  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about!?" Harry was being a little slow on the uptake.  
  
"Chill, Potter. What she's trying to get through to your peanut brain is that I don't want to be a bloody death-eater," he said calmly.  
  
Erica knew that if Draco had been any other way she probably would have fainted again. But he was standing there, his calm overriding the anger and confusion of Harry.  
  
"You're going to trust him?!" he yelled at her. She couldn't help but cringe at the malice in his voice.  
  
Erica slowly backed up towards Draco. She didn't want to feel the anger like she the first day she had met him. Harry was too close at ridding the feeling of Draco's composure. She needed to be closer to the Slytherin, not that she liked the idea. "I trusted him before, Harry. He didn't lead me astray and I'm an empath if you remember. They tend to be great judges of character from what I recall from my readings."  
  
Harry ignored that last part, "Before? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Earlier tonight... we... he did a spell to show me my family." Harry was silent.  
  
"He what!? Again, I ask, YOU ARE TRUSTING THIS GIT?! IT COULD BE A TRICK!" Erica was now standing to the right of Draco.  
  
Dam, Harry was such a powerful wizard. Erica placed a hand on her forehead; she now had a throbbing headache. It was last time all over again. "Can you stop yelling at me Harry!?" She reached to her left for something to hold her up as she staggered, feeling dizzy, only to grasp Draco's shoulder. Draco, seeing her severe imbalance, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
Erica was more stable this close to him. Draco moved to let her go but she refused to let him, knowing it would just reoccur if he did. His eyebrows raised with a smirk.  
  
Erica rolled her eyes, "I'm an empath, dummy, and Harry's anger was overpowering your tranquility. I just need your calmness." Draco nodded. "Aren't you going to ask of my parents, Harry?" Harry was glaring at Draco. He didn't like Malfoy so close to his girlfriend.  
  
"Let go of her, Malfoy."  
  
Draco smirked and looked at Erica, "I cant do that until you calm down a bit, Potter."  
  
"I said get your arm off of my girl."  
  
"Do you really want her in the hospital wing again? If I let go of her, that's what will happen."  
  
"Are you threatening her?" he growled.  
  
"No, potter. Your girlfriend, here, is being overwhelmed by anger again, and it's not mine."  
  
Harry suddenly realizing what was going on tried to calm his nerves.  
  
"Occlumency, Harry," Erica's voice was a bit weak with this reminder, he noticed. Oh gods, what had he been doing? He knew Erica would never do anything to him. Why was he so nervous of her being around Malfoy?  
  
There was no need for him to do Occlumency, as the anger was gone when he looked at her in her weakened condition. Had he done that to her? His malice was being replaced with guilt and worry. Harry watched as Erica extracted herself from Draco's arms and pulled him, Harry, into an embrace. "I'm sorry, Erica. I didn't mean to. I wouldn't blame you if you never-"  
  
"Shush, Harry. Please forget about all of that. Just give me a chance to give you all the facts."  
  
"Ok, let's go up to the common room. We can-"  
  
"Draco has to be there. He's part of this too and I don't know if I want to leave him with the Slytherins." Harry grimaced at the thought of a civil conversation with Malfoy.  
  
"It's not like I'm a pet, Erica. You don't have to protect me."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"I know, I was joking. Now, where will we go? I will have a few things to eventually add about your odd family."  
  
"Your family? Who are they Erica? Do we know them?"  
  
Draco answered for him, "Yes we know many of them, some better than others. Now, may we go somewhere where we wont be overheard rather that in the corridor. I think that more than enough people have overheard your little lovers' spat." Erica blushed, lover? She had not thought about Harry that way. Yes she loved him, but...  
  
Erica spoke up, "I know where we can go. The meeting place, Harry."  
  
Harry lifted a quizzical brow, "are you sure? Change?" They didn't want Draco to know of the D.A. that would have been too much to deal with in this one bloody day. All they would have to do was change their requirements.  
  
"Of course. We don't want to be overheard. Oh, and it has to be comfy and warm. A few rejuvenation potions wouldn't be bad either," she said with a yawn and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"All right let's go," Harry grabbed her hand and they all walked through the halls in silence, afraid to attract attention. What would people think? Draco was walking with two Gryffindors! What could be worse?  
  
Erica stumbled once and Harry stopped, "What?" she asked looking at him.  
  
He didn't reply, he just bent down and scooped her into his arms, like he would have a child with her legs draped over his arm, and kissed her on the forehead before they continued down the hall. Erica snuggled closer to his chest listening to the beating of his heart. It was such a comforting sound. She didn't know she had fallen asleep until she felt Harry transfer her to Draco's arms, not wanting to place her on the floor. Erica murmured something but went right back to sleep cuddling close to Draco not knowing that it wasn't Harry.  
  
He had to go through the steps to see the room be what he wanted. Harry walked past the familiar bit of wall three times while concentrating on what they needed. A highly polished door appeared in the space that had, just moments before, been empty. Harry walked back over to Draco and retrieved his love, "You first, Malfoy. Go on."  
  
Draco was just staring at the door. "Where the hell did that come from Potter? Do you expect me to trust that this is not some stunt to get me killed?"  
  
"What are you afraid Malfoy? Just go. I did nothing."  
  
"You first, I insist."  
  
"Quit being so bloody paranoid. Fine, we will go in first but you better follow right behind."  
  
Draco nodded and Harry walked into the room. The first thing he noticed was the large overstuffed maroon couches and loveseats all facing one another. On one wall was a small bookcase with a few books. In front of the couches was a large wooden oak coffee table. He looked at the wall the couches were facing, the same wall that the door was on, and saw a large stone fireplace that had a small box on it. He placed Erica down on the couch furthest from the door.  
  
After seeing that she was not going to wake, he ventured to the back of the room. He had only seen half of the room. To the far right hand corner of the room was a large built in fountain. He hadn't asked for that, but he had said that they needed tranquility. He listened to the trickle of the running water then turned to the left side of the room. There was a chessboard, a small kitchen was added to the wall with a bar separating it from the rest of the room. Behind the couches, there was a small dining table with three seats. Harry noticed a door on the wall opposite the bookcase and walked to it, pushing it open. "I guess this should really be called the Rooms of Requirement," it was a bathroom equipped with a bathtub, toilet, and a sink with a marble countertop. There were a few towels hung on the rack beside the door.  
  
Harry jumped as his shoulder was rammed into the rack. "What the hell Malfoy?" Draco had pushed him out of the doorway. 'Least it's not bad enough to make me see Pomfrey,' he thought, 'I've had enough of that hospital wing in the last five years. I've probably been in there more than Neville.'  
  
"Can you get out, Potter. I need to use the bathroom and, even though I know you would like to watch, I don't fancy you in here while I'm doing it."  
  
Harry did not respond but shot Draco a glare before he walked out and the Slytherin slammed the door. Harry looked to Erica. "Harry?" He practically ran to the girl. He saw her try and stand up. She was falling... he jumped and caught her a second before her head would have hit the coffee table. He restlessly checked her for injuries. Nothing.  
  
The Gryffindor let out a breath he did not know he had been holding.  
  
She had only fainted. What was wrong with him that this fall had frightened him more than his fights with Voldemort ever had? He was supposed to be a 'brave gryffindor'. He wasn't supposed to ever be afraid. The wizarding world relied on him for the end of the Dark Lord. If he were afraid he would be dead before the end of the war. If he died there would be no end.  
  
Dieing didn't seem like such a bad prospect a month ago when he was at the Dursleys, but that was before he had met Erica. Now, he didn't want to die. How strange that such a girl could have such an affect on him. He had never felt this way about Cho. Why should this be different? 'You're more comfortable around Erica. Cho was just lust,' he answered his questions silently. He only dreaded that he was destined to be alone and what he would have to do about their relationship in the future. 'But that's a long time away, Harry,' he said to himself, 'not yet.'  
  
"I need a potion to give her energy," he said. Glancing at the coffee table, he saw a vial of a violet substance. He drew his wand, pointing it at her heart, "Enervate." Harry watched as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
The muscular Gryffindor placed a soft kiss to her lips, "Hey, here, drink this. Then we can talk."  
  
He held the vial to her pursed lips, helping her down the foul smelling liquid. Seeing her grimace he gave a small laugh, still feeling guilty, "You don't have to like it."  
  
"Now you sound like Madam Pomfrey." The potion was working quickly. She was feeling energetic, "Thanks."  
  
"Ok, sorry about earlier."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We need to talk about my family, Harry."  
  
"Alright. Who... who are they?"  
  
"Just one thing... promise me you won't hate me. Certain people... well... they're not the best of sorts. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were to hate me. I love you, really I do, Harry. Please, never hate me. Promise me that."  
  
"I could never hate you, Erica. How could you even think that? I love you."  
  
"I know... it's just... you don't like my parents much..."  
  
"Whomever they are, I can't dislike them that much, can I?"  
  
Erica smirked, "Oh, how little you know Harry. You hate my mother with all your heart and my father wasn't all too kind to you last year, from what you our friends have told me."  
  
"Can you just tell me who you're related to, please?"  
  
"My father... is Cornelius Fudge. My... my...," she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She was going to say her mother but changed her mind, "My cousin is Anna Black... well... she's actually more like a second cousin, I think."  
  
"Do you know who your mum is?"  
  
Erica grimaced, she had been hoping he would not mention her mother, and put her face in her hands. "Yes. She's done worse to you than anyone ever has, love."  
  
"Who is it? It's not that Skeeter woman is it?"  
  
"No," Erica mumbled something impossible to hear.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Remember to read and review please!!! It helps sooo much!  
  
~Esgalhothwen of the Fey~ 


	15. Reactions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you have seen before this story. They belong to the famous J.K. Rowling. If you want a list of what I do own here, please ask. It is all too long of a list to put into a short disclaimer.  
  
Author's Note: I thank you all for reading this far. I am happy to announce the fifteenth chapter is here! I am so happy that it has gotten this long and I hope I haven't been too boring. If you have any ideas of where you want this to go or anything else even comments, please just review. Sorry for this. Thank you all for reading.  
  
Esgalhothwen

* * *

Previous Chapter:  
  
Erica smirked, "Oh, how little you know Harry. You hate my mother with all your heart and my father wasn't all too kind to you last year, from what you our friends have told me."  
  
"Can you just tell me who you're related to, please?"  
  
"My father... is Cornelius Fudge. My... my...," she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She was going to say her mother but changed her mind, "My cousin is Anna Black... well... she's actually more like a second cousin, I think."  
  
"Do you know who your mum is?"  
  
Erica grimaced, she had been hoping he would not mention her mother, and put her face in her hands. "Yes. She's done worse to you than anyone ever has, love."  
  
"Who is it? It's not that Skeeter woman is it?"  
  
"No," Erica mumbled something impossible to hear.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange."

* * *

Chapter 15 - Reactions  
  
"You're kidding right?" seeing her serious face he plopped down on the couch, rubbing away at his tired eyes. "You have more than just Anna as you're cousin then," he said pulling her into a hug, surprising her.  
  
"You... you don't hate me?"  
  
"I told you... I can never hate you. You have no control over who your parents are and you certainly had no control over what she did last year when you were in America."  
  
"You said I have more cousins? Who?"  
  
"Let's see... there's Nymphadora Tonks, never call her by her first name. Just call her Tonks. Then there's..." his eyes widened when he realized who her other cousin was. Could it be? They had only been joking about that. Is he remembering the tapestry back in the House of Black correctly? He was, but didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Who, Harry?"  
  
"Malfoy," he spoke softly glancing towards the bathroom door  
  
"Draco is my cousin?"  
  
"Yes, his mother was originally a Black. That was before she married Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Erica gaped at the door her mouth hanging open on its hinges as Draco stepped out. "What?" he inquired.  
  
"You... you're... we... I..."  
  
"Well? Can you translate that Potter? I know it's not Parseltongue but she is your bloody girlfriend."  
  
"She's trying to say that you and she are cousins, Malfoy. You do know that Bellatrix is your mother's sister. Do you not?" Harry said gritting his teeth trying to keep his control. Draco just riled his anger so quickly.  
  
"Bloody hell. I almost had forgotten. Well then, welcome to the family Kohle. I must send an owl to father, he will be so excited. Wait a minute; do you think anyone knows that Lestrange had a child? It's awful strange that she never tried to contact you don't you think?"  
  
"Well, Malfoy. She has been in prison for the last eighteen years or so."  
  
"Erica is only sixteen. She must have been conceived when Lestrange was in prison. How is that bloody possible?"  
  
"Someone must have known about Erica. Someone had to take her out of there. Funny thing is... I can't really see Fudge fraternizing with a known felon. He hates the death eaters. Everyone knows that. They would never believe that he had slept with one of Voldemort's most known and not to mention dangerous ones."  
  
"Too true," Erica spoke up, "Now what do we do? No one would ever believe me over the Prime Minister, you know that. Should I contact him? Go to the press?"  
  
"I'm not too sure you should do anything." Draco answered, "I could talk to father and see what he thinks. I think he has the Minister in his pocket."  
  
"Alright. I can wait a while. Should I tell Hermione, Ron, and Voula about this? What about Anna? This makes her my cousin too."  
  
Harry gave his opinion, "I think this should be between just the three of us until Malfoy talks to his father, Erica. We don't know all of the facts yet. It's just a big mess. We don't even know if Voldemort knows about you yet. He would have gotten you years ago if he found out that Bellatrix had a child. Maybe she has some secrets that we don't know about, a reason that she could have given you away, if it was her."  
  
Erica nodded her acceptance and stood up, Harry stood with her. "Can I talk to Draco for a second Harry?"  
  
He looked tentatively between the two. "Alright. I'll be right outside." He had to accept the fact that they would be much closer now that Malfoy had denounced the Dark Lord and was Erica's cousin. Harry walked out the door with one last glance at them.  
  
"Well, Draco. What's going to happen between you and Anna now? Did she ever say anything about you joining Voldemort?" She paused as she noticed one of Draco's eyes give a slight tick after hearing the name. "Is this going to ruin anything between you?"  
  
"I don't know. We never really talked about it. We've only been dating a few days. Never got too close. If she dumps me, shouldn't take too long to get over her. How did Potter react when you told him who your mother was?"  
  
"It was strange. Like he didn't really care, you know? Like it wasn't really that big of a deal. Even though it must have dug up bad memories. It scared me a bit. He was almost emotionless. He just seems to bury his pain and everything. I can feel that one day, he will just explode. Emotions can't be held in for long, I know. I couldn't even feel what he was feeling. It was like he was cutting me off. I don't like that feeling."  
  
Erica stopped, feeling a wave of compassion flow from the platinum haired boy standing near her. "Give him some time, Erica. You just started dating him, and then he finds out that your mother killed his only chance of having a somewhat normal life with a father figure. It would be tough on any guy. He doesn't blame you. He'll be back to normal soon."  
  
"Thanks, Draco. We should get going before Harry freaks," Erica gave a slight smile to her long lost cousin. Family. It's a great feeling to have family. Both of her adoptive parents did not have any brothers and sisters and their parents had died when they were young. She hadn't any family before and in the matter of hours; she had two cousins, a mother and father, and aunts and uncles! Feeling slightly overwhelmed and happy as she looked at Draco, she turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Yea, it's probably best." He paused a moment and grabbed Erica's arm. Their eyes met and she could see a flash of sincerity in his steel gray orbs. "Welcome to the family, Erica. I have no doubt that my father and mother will welcome you too, that is if my father doesn't disown me for my actions. My mother, your aunt, is a great person. You're going to love her." He flashed her a true smile.  
  
Erica gave him a big smile and pulled him into a big hug, "Thank you so much Draco. You have no idea just what you have done for me. I have a family, a real family. I'm so happy. Thank you." Before she pulled back, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Now lets go before Harry starts to suspect you of killing me," she said with a laugh.

* * *

Ok sorry this took me so long and yet it's so short. I have been grounded from my computer for a while. This was started weeks ago and I finished it a while ago but wasn't able to get on to post it. If anything does not make sense, please review and I will do my best to clear it up or fix the chap. Remember to read and review!  
  
Esgalhothwen 


	16. Assurance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Draco dearest and Snapey would be seventh years and share a dorm room with me at Hogwarts ;P So what? I have a thing for evil, batty, gits, who are too pale to be human.  
  
Previously from Chapter 15:  
  
"Thanks, Draco. We should get going before Harry freaks," Erica gave a slight smile to her long lost cousin. Family. It's a great feeling to have family. Both of her adoptive parents did not have any brothers and sisters and their parents had died when they were young. She hadn't any family before and in the matter of hours; she had two cousins, a mother and father, and aunts and uncles! Feeling slightly overwhelmed and happy as she looked at Draco, she turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Yea, it's probably best." He paused a moment and grabbed Erica's arm. Their eyes met and she could see a flash of sincerity in his steel gray orbs. "Welcome to the family, Erica. I have no doubt that my father and mother will welcome you too, that is if my father doesn't disown me for my actions. My mother, your aunt, is a great person. You're going to love her." He flashed her a true smile.  
  
Erica gave him a big smile and pulled him into a big hug, "Thank you so much Draco. You have no idea just what you have done for me. I have a family, a real family. I'm so happy. Thank you." Before she pulled back, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Now lets go before Harry starts to suspect you of killing me," she said with a laugh.

* * *

Chapter 16-  
  
"Harry?" Erica and Harry were alone cuddling on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. Harry hadn't said a thing to her since they parted with Draco. Needless to say, she was worried. He had said he was fine with their new revelations, she couldn't tell if he was lying. Damn Occlumency. She would have to wait for a moment when he wasn't guarding himself.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Fine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Stop what?" he said with a cold far away look. He mind surely wasn't in the present.  
  
"Stop tormenting yourself Harry. It wasn't your fault," tears came to her eyes and Harry seemed to come back from the dead. "Thinking and wishing will not bring him back, Harry. You were too far to stop him from falling; you never had a chance, love. It was never your fault. He wouldn't blame you. He loved you with all his heart. Sirius died to save you. How dare you contemplate death when he died for you? How dare you contemplate death when your friends need you? How dare you contemplate death when I need you?" Tears were streaming down her face freely now.  
  
Harry gave her a shocked and confused look, "Yet again, Harry Potter forgets I'm an empath," she rolled her eyes in mock amusement, "I love you Harry. That makes all the feelings that much more stronger. I'm linked to you in a way I have been to no one else, and I believe I never will be. It hurts so much to see you hurting. I don't want to bring you painful memories. I would leave you, if you think that would help you. I would do it against my better judgment, but if you wished it..."  
  
"No! How dare you think of leaving me? You're the only thing that matters. I told you before, who your parents are don't matter damn it! I love you for you, not the blood that runs in your veins. You are not your mother. You didn't... you didn't kill Sirius." He choked out, "I know, I have to get over it sooner or later."  
  
"No Harry, you don't have to 'get over it'. You just have to let it heal a bit. You have to give it time. It has only been a few months, Harry. You haven't had time to deal with your feelings. You have to mourn him. My guess is you didn't get a chance to cry at the Dursley's. You can cry with me Harry, you don't have to be strong, I understand, love."  
  
Harry had tears flowing down his sun-tinted face. He was struggling to stay composed. Erica pulled him down into a hug and said nothing. He didn't need her to speak all he needed was a loving shoulder and a pair of ears to listen. It wasn't too long before a soft sob was heard. He was in such pain.  
  
This was the first time since he had wrecked Dumbledore's office last year that he had broken down in front of anyone and let it happen. This was the first time he had let someone comfort him in a long time. With Erica it was different though, he didn't have to be the strong one all of the time. He could break down and lament, and everything would be the same as before except they would be closer.  
  
"Thank you, Erica."  
  
"Don't thank me, Harry. It makes it seem like this is something like a job to me. It isn't a job Harry. This will never be a job for me. I love you, I'll always be there for you, love."  
  
"Okay. God, Erica, I feel like there's nothing. Now that Siri is gone... there's just nothing!"  
  
"Only from nothing can something arise, Harry." He nodded and continued to confide in her while she listened only commenting when what he said warranted it.  
  
A month later, Harry and Erica had mastered Occlumency and were trying to teach it to the rest of the D.A. Erica had learned it quicker and, to the surprise of both Harry and Erica, she had gotten a half complement from Snape. Harry had been doing much better emotionally and, whenever he needed her, Erica was always there. They were the model couple in the school. Voula and Chris had broken up.  
  
Draco had talked to his father, who was supposed to drop by soon with his wife and meet her. She wasn't sure that Draco had told his father about him refusing to help the Dark Lord yet or about how enthusiastic his parents were upon hearing about her. Would Mr. Malfoy blame her when he found out? She didn't want to think about it. Harry had sent an owl to Tonks for her. She had heard much about all of them from both Harry and Draco. Anna had been told, of course, and she went off the deep end yelling about how they were 'all crazy' and that they had 'lost their marbles' and had gone 'off their rocker'. She confronted Draco a bit after that through owl and broke up with him.  
  
To Erica's surprise, and joy, Harry was becoming increasingly more accepting of Draco. She had seen Draco every day and gone out of her way to get to know him better. They had become close over the past few weeks. She regarded him as one of their group. He needed her after the Slytherins found out what he had done. It was getting so bad that Dumbledore was thinking of making him a Gryffindor. Draco wanted to keep his position on the Slytherin Quidditch team though so he stayed a Slytherin, staying away from Slytherin House as long as he could at night and getting up early in the morning. She could tell this lifestyle was starting to wear on him. There weren't telltale signs, just little changes in his manner. For instance, he didn't tease Ron as much as he used to, not that Ron had a problem with that.  
  
Everyone seemed to think these changes were for the better and that he was best this way, everyone except Erica. She was starting to worry about him. He was more subdued than usual, he was a bit paler, he didn't even tease her, and he was always happy or at least pretending to be. She could tell that he was breaking inside. He was afraid, doubting, and lonely. He needed someone to confide in, to tell his heart to. She wanted to use her empathy to help him, but she needed to get him to trust her wholly first. That would be the hard part. Draco had never really trusted anyone, not even his parents. This led her to confront him near the end of October.  
  
"Hey Draco."  
  
"Hello dear cousin."  
  
Erica smiled at being called his cousin. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Don't say 'fine', that would be lying. You can't lie to an empath, dragon. They could read you every time. Please don't lie to me. I want to help you. You haven't told me yet about anything involving your not becoming a death eater and the family."  
  
Draco simply grunted in reply and looked at his feet, seeming to forget she was in the room.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He looked up at her, "I guess you're not going to let me go unless I tell you?" he said with a raised brow.  
  
Erica nodded, "Without a doubt, I can say that I will not let you go."  
  
The blonde sighed and sat down under a tree, near the lake, "well, if my father comes he will not be coming for me." He said evenly, "My father says that even if you are the byproduct of a Fudge you are still the daughter of one of the Dark Lord's most prominent servants. He may just take you instead. He, that bumbling fool, overlooked the fact that you were the one to turn me. I didn't invite him. I'm hoping my mother will convince him that you aren't worth it."  
  
"Do you really think I would go with him of my own free will?"  
  
"No. But that's what I fear. I f you don't do it of your own free will... well, Malfoys, especially my father, can be ruthless. He isn't in You- Know-Who's inner circle for nothing. He'll force you to join, somehow, most likely through Harry. I think they know you're an empath, Erica. They want that."  
  
"I know. Voldemort found out weeks ago, I'm not going to say how." 'That strange dream I had with Harry,' she thought. 'It must be... unless he has a spy in the school. He's done that twice already. Does he still think it will work or is this different from those times? One thing's for sure. I'm now officially part of the war.' "I think we need to talk to Dumbledore again, Draco. He needs to know what's going on. Of course he probably knows already. We have to tell Harry too. We cannot tell him, or let him believe, that any of this is his fault though. It's not. What do you think?"  
  
"Right, the Headmaster will know what we should do. We'll probably end up disobeying him like Harry and his friends did in past years though. We should tell everyone anyways. What are you going to do about the D.A.? Are you going to tell them?" Draco had joined the D.A. a week or so ago and had proved very valuable. He was able to show many curses, hexes, and defensive moves used by the Deatheaters that even Harry didn't know about.  
  
"Sure. We'll do that all tomorrow, I think we still have a bit of time."  
  
"Right, tomorrow then. Good night... cousin." He smiled. His smile was an experience not encountered too often. It was too impossible to resist not smiling back.  
  
"Good night." He walked out of the room leaving Erica to her thoughts. This was all just... screwy! Ok, not much of an elegant way of explaining it. There just weren't words for it. She had never expected this when she came here. Never expected to be dating the famed Harry Potter, let alone to be friends with him.  
  
Now they were both in danger. She was less than him. Or so she believed. She knew he would blame himself if she were hurt in some way. She wouldn't be another of Harry's self-blame deaths. She had an advantage over Voldemort, and he knew it. This was why he wanted her on his side. He would need this rare empath to win the war. His only problem was that Erica was in love with Harry. The Dark Lord would just have to deal with that. She wouldn't be dying any time soon.  
  
She thought she had more time to explain everything. She just didn't expect the events that followed when she got into bed.

* * *

Tell me what you think by reviewing!  
  
Next Chapter? Well, we'll just leave that as a surprise. I have it written. I dont think anyone would have thought of this. What do you think is going to happen?

* * *

Ok, I just wanted to reply to the reviews that I received recently so I reposted. Just bear this as a reminder not to send me offensive, useless, tactless, obsene, or just plain cruel reviews. Those that do not try to offend me, but send me reviews that tell me like it is, all the while not being rude, are fine because they help.  
  
Anonymous – Thanks for the thoughts, but one thing? How bloody blond are you that you think YOU are the only one with the name of ERICA? Did you ever stop to think, before you went and sent in the anonymous review, that it might JUST be my name to? It is. So, even if it was a bloody OFFENSE to the name of Erica, I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY DAM. I WILL NOT BACK OFF OF 'YOUR' NAME, BECAUSE IT'S MINE! Thank you for the thoughts. Bye bye. You'll probably never see this though because you hate this story so much. If you hate, why even bother to reply? This wasn't much help, I don't see how I can improve what you hate when you just told me that it was a bloody offense and left it at that. Oh, and calling me teenie? What the hell? Are you like seven years old? Can't think of a better name to call me? Was I supposed to be offended?   
  
Esgal 

A.K.A. Erica M. :p


	17. Warnings

**Disclaimer:** Truly, haven't you read the past _16_ chapters? The disclaimers are _there_! I see no reason to _continually_ remind you that I do **not** own Harry Potter. Although that would be a lot of fun if I did own the mentally abused teen. smirks  
  
**Chapter 17** - Warnings  
  
Erica slowly woke the next morning, blinking her sleep-fogged eyes she focused on her surroundings and jumped. She was in a white, it wasn't exactly a room parse there weren't any real solid looking walls. They looked more like clouds, with a light gray swirling about inside the white, and the floor was made from the same stuff. There was no furniture or doors that she could see. "Where the hell am I now?!" She yelled in fright thinking it might have been another Voldemort induced dream.  
  
"Be calm child, you are in no harm here. That amateur does not exist here."  
  
Erica span to see where the voice came from and saw a tall being who, like the walls, didn't look stable. The empath couldn't tell if the being was old or young, or even if it was male or female. The voice didn't help, it was masculine and feminine at the same time.  
  
"Who are you and where am I?!"  
  
"We are what we are and we are all. You are here and there and in between," the being answered mysteriously. "It does not matter really. We have brought you here to give you help. Without us all would end. We hold the light and the dark, the good and evil. We created it all. They mold to our will. Something has changed though, child. With the rise of the evil one, all has changed. We cannot control it. It must be brought to an end."  
  
"The evil one? You mean Voldemort? And what do you mean you control good and evil. You are bloody confusing me."  
  
"Yes, the evil one is the one you speak. We have no use for the petty names you humans use. It is not in our nature. Forget all we have said if it confuses you so, child. We have a task for you," the tall being reached into the blinding white robe it was wearing and pulled out two small vials that glowed red. "You must give this to the loved one. He must take it soon, before the battle, or none shall win and evil shall triumph all. Only with this will the loved one win. You must take the other at the same time as the loved one," it spoke and placed the warm vials on her palm, closing her fingers about them.  
  
"The loved one? Who...," she started to ask before she truly thought on it. "Harry? Why does he have to take this? What is it?"  
  
The being and the room started to fade from her vision and the last thing she heard before it all faded into nothingness was, "Only with the love will the loved one win. You have three fading suns till then."

* * *

Erica woke a few seconds later and immediately checked her surroundings, sitting up. All she was able to see was walls of red and her groggy mind panicked before it was able to rationally work out that they were just the hangings of her bed. Her bed, she was back at Hogwarts. There was no real strange being. There were no strange cloudy walls or objects. It had all been a dream.  
  
The girl sighed and tried to think of what strange events during the day before had brought up the dream. 'Dreams are just things that happened during the day that your subconscious is trying to work out. It must have been brought up by something I thought yesterday,' She rationalized. 'Maybe my urges to protect Harry but what the hell did the vial represent?' She thought as she lay back down on the bed, bringing her hand to her forehead not noticing that it had been in a fist since she woke up.  
  
When it was halfway up she gazed at the contents of her hand in wonder. "No. It can't have been real. I wasn't really in a room made of clouds. It's mortally impossible!" A small voice in the back of her head told her, 'everything and anything is possible with magic.'  
  
In Erica's hand were the objects of her dream. What the being had given to her. It disproved all the theories she had come up with moments ago. The warm valentine red vials were lying on her palm. It was times like these that she chose to pick up British slang, "BLOODY HELL!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs waking up her roommates.  
  
Erica jumped as her hangings were torn open and Hermione came into view and Erica struggled to remember what the being in her dream had said. "Erica? Are you okay? Why did you scream? Erica?" She received no answer and shook the girl on the bed by the shoulder. Erica glanced up and her eyes widened in terror as she remembered the last thing said. "Crap! Three fading suns! No. We can't have only three days!!!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Erica?"  
  
"Three days! Three days till the war begins Hermione!! Three days till the wizarding world falls to its doom or three days to when Harry defeats Voldemort! Three days to the brink of insanity of all wizards and witches! Three days till..."  
  
"Erica, stop it."  
  
"Voldemort comes to power or three days to the day that Harr-," Erica was cut off by a loud crack against her cheek and was left with a red handprint on her cheek. "What the hell was that for Herm!"  
  
Hermione replied coolly, "You were losing it dear friend, you wouldn't stop. I had to stop you somehow and talking wasn't stopping you. Now, calmly, tell me what the hell is going on.  
  
Erica told Hermione all about the dream and what the being said, even going so far as to show her the matching vials. Hermione took one and commented that it smelled faintly of roses and strawberries. "I need to go talk to Harry, Herm. Then we'll have to have to see Dumbledore. After that I'm pretty sure me and Harry will call a D.A. meeting."

* * *

Erica jumped out of bed and changed hurriedly into a pair of loose bellbottom jeans and an old Black T-shirt and pulled a black Roxy hoodie with a baby blue design on over that. She pulled a brush, quickly, through her hair before she ran down the stairs.  
  
She was just about to run up the boy's dormitory when a voice called to her from in front of the common room fire on one of the couches. "Erica? What's wrong? Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I was going to find you Harry. I need to tell you something. Have you had any dreams lately, of... of Voldemort... of what he's done or wants to do?"  
  
Harry's mouth hung open for a second in surprise and thought. "Actually, no, it's a bit strange really. I haven't had any dreams since that one we had together. I usually get them every... unless there's something he doesn't want me to see..." The teen's eyes widened. "Have you had dreams, Erica? Is he after you?! My god, I'll kill hi-," Erica cut him off with a kiss hard on the mouth silencing him quickly.  
  
"Shut up, Harry. I haven't been able to get a word in, love, since you started talking. No, I haven't had dreams of Voldemort. No, as far as I know, he isn't after me. As far as you killing him, you better or I'll be really upset. Now, for the reason I was seeking you..." She told the emerald-eyed boy all she had told their friend and then some. Leaving out only what could have put too much pressure on her fragile treasure. 'Yes,' she thought, 'Harry is my treasure and no one will take what is mine.'

* * *

Their meeting with Dumbledore went fairly well, he listened with that damned twinkle in his eye as he looked from Harry, who had pulled the girl close to his side so that she had to lean on his shoulder, and Erica while she blushed. Trying to stay professional is fairly hard when you have such a comforting arm around you.  
  
"Well then. I suppose we should prepare for war," his twinkle had faded as they talked. He looked at Erica once more, "is there anything else you wish to tell me, dear?"  
  
"No professor."  
  
"Alright then, you may go. I shall contact the order, Harry. Do not do anything drastic. It is times like this when support is needed more than anything." He said in that mystic way of his.  
  
"Yes, thank you Professor," the two replied.  
  
Erica stopped halfway out the door, "Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Kohle?"  
  
"Do you have a plan? Will we be ready? Do you have backup other than the order?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Kohle. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just wanted... If you ever need help... you know of the army... you can call upon us... if you wish... we would help."  
  
"Thank you dear," the headmaster nodded gravely, "hopefully we shall never be in need of such a drastic measure. I shall keep it in mind. You should go now, I'm sure you want to alert your friends so that they will be ready if it shall come to Hogwarts."  
  
She nodded and swept down the stairs after Harry.  
  
The fairly new couple was walking down the hallway to the D.A. meeting when Erica remembered what the being had said to with the vials. She stopped in her tracks and pulled them from the pocket in her hoodie. "It said that I was supposed to give one of these to you and the other was for me. We're supposed to take them. It didn't say exactly when, but it said soon, before the battle. We're supposed to take them at the same time."  
  
Harry looked at the vials and then into Erica's eyes, "any idea what they do?"  
  
Erica shook her head and laughed without humor, "they smell like roses and strawberries though."  
  
A corner of his mouth tilted, "Maybe we should take them back in the dorm then..."  
  
Erica agreed and they went off to warn their friends, and in Erica's case, new found family.

* * *

There had been explosions of disbelief throughout the room from the students of all houses. They had just learned that there was only three days. Draco had brought at least fifteen Slytherins who could be trusted. The other houses had much more people attending. The room had expanded to be almost the size of the great hall. 'Yea, they all show up now, when the meeting is most important and didn't take the time to learn anything useful to them.'  
  
The D.A. members had known that it was an emergency because of something Hermione had done to the coins a few days ago that the had forgotten to tell Harry and Erica about even though everyone else in possession of the coins had known. They had been warned in an emergency to get as many trustworthy and capable students present at the meeting as possible. They had been successful. Most of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and three quarters of Hufflepuff had come. Slytherin had done the best they could. Erica could only guess that the rumors were true, most of Slytherin did go bad.  
  
Erica was wishing that the students would quiet down. Five minutes later she was finally fed up with it and blowed hard on the whistle dangling around her neck, calling for silence. "Alright, that's quite enough. _Yes_, we only have three days to the start of a war, which you all will hopefully _never_ have to participate in. _But _you all need to be on guard if it comes to that... if Voldemort-," most in the room flinched at the name.  
  
"Oh, come on! A name is a name. If you are afraid of a name, it only increases the fear of the thing itself!! If Voldemort or his lackeys break through the wards of the castle, you all need to be ready to fight for _your_ lives, not to mention to fight for those of your family and friends!!! They will not think that attacking a bunch of school children is low."

She continued, "WE _need_ to develop a plan. **No one** is alone. We have _each other_. We need to join the houses and forget the... the... bigoted, narrow-minded, biased views of the other houses that we have." At this most of the room turned to look at the Slytherins that were present. "We _need_ to be READY, all of you stop glaring at my cousin and his friends!  
  
"What have they ever done to – never mind – just forget all they have done? I know Draco is on our side. You all know I'm an empath. I can see that they are all loyal to us. They are the same as you and I. They want the fall of V – The Dark Lord. Now let's get to planning this war. What do you say?"  
  
For a moment all was quiet as they looked between their leaders and the Slytherins.  
  
People started slowly to clap and stand and cheer. Before long, the room was in total chaos... and Harry and Erica loved it! When all was calm, Harry spoke.  
  
"Do any of you think you could help with a war plan? Anyone who knows anything at all about war? Someone who has parents or grandparents or great- grand – you get the idea – family, who is an auror or a muggle in the army or something, if you could just come up here. We need to get this done tonight, incase anything happens sooner than we expect. You all need to be able to do this without our help, just in case, everyone needs to be able to initiate the plans."  
  
All of the Slytherins stood with about thirty Ravenclaws, seven Hufflepuffs, and thirteen Gryffindors and walked to the front of the room where the empath and parseltongue stood. They planned for hours on end, constantly conferring with everyone in the room. The hour that they were all supposed to be back in their dorms came, and passed. Finally Erica smiled up at Harry, "I think we've got it, love."  
  
Harry pulled Erica down to sit on his lap when they finally returned to the common room. "Two more fading suns..." the empath counted.  
  
"That reminds me of the vials. Do we take them tonight?"  
  
"I don't see how it could hurt." She pulled them from her hoodie again and placed one in his hand. "I don't think it matters who takes which." She watched as Harry took a careful whiff of the contents.  
  
"You're right, it does smell like roses and strawberries."  
  
"Yea, but I bet it doesn't taste that way," she said with a soul weary smirk.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Let's," Erica raised her vial to clink Harry's in a mock toast. "To an uncertain, probably bleak, future two days."  
  
"To an uncertain future," he replied.  
  
The couple both raised the vials to their lips and watched as the other drank the surprisingly sweet liquid, 'It's so light it seems to be made out of... no that's impossible-,' her thought pattern was cut off as a pain wrenched through her heart and she fell against Harry, who was holding her a bit too tightly as the same pain wrenched through his. "Arggggg!!!" the both yelled at exactly the same time alerting the whole of Gryffindor to their predicament.  
  
Harry's last thought before both of their worlds turned black was that he could feel the pain coursing through Erica and it only doubled his.

* * *

Agh! Cliff hanger! I'm evil. Sorry, I just had some sudden inspiration for this chap! I have a feeling this story will be ending soon and that not many people care. Aye, next time I'm going to have to start a story between Sev and some other existing character. Maybe then someone will read my stories :p other than friends, not that you guys don't count :D   
  
Esgal


	18. Broken

**Disclaimer:** Refer to the past seventeen chapters for disclaimers, thank you. Just in case you're too lazy to do that, let me recap. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Thank you.

**A/N:** OMG!! Okay, I'm soooo sorry this took so darn long to get out! My apologies to everyone to leave you with that cliffy so long!! I was really busy this summer. Imagine that, this unsocial parasite being busy. I know, that's laughable, but truly I was going through a lot of stuff. Please forgive me. Without further adieu, here is the next chapter of Foundation Of Friendship.

**Chapter 18:**

Erica woke to the sound of someone talking near her bed. "Do you know what happened to them Minerva?"

"I'm afraid not, Albus. One of the third years roused me saying that two of the sixth years were screaming in the common room. I only found these next to them. They were clasping at their chests in pain. When I found them, they had already fainted. I brought them straight here."

"Potion bottles? Do you have any idea what these are?"

"No, but I have an idea that Severus..."

Erica heard nothing else as she felt a vial put to her lips and a sweet potion trickle down her throat before she fell asleep again.

Erica opened her eyes to find herself standing yet again in a bed. As she looked around she noticed that she wasn't in her dorm room. She was in the hospital wing, she recognized.

Erica brought her hand up to her heart as she remembered what had happened to put her here. She gasped as she felt a sort of static electricity between her fingers and her chest. What the hell had that potion done?

All Erica knew was that they had consumed the potion and she had felt a pain in her heart flow out through the rest of her body... but it wasn't just her own she had felt. Erica had felt all of Harry's pain too, every single thing he did. She contributed it to her empathy though.

Harry... where was he? She wondered as she lurched up in her fear, sending her head whirling. She lurched over the side of the bed and started to spill what she didn't have in her stomach.

She felt a pair of calloused fingers pull her hair back with a soft, quick, practiced movement. A sweet voice spoke in her ear, calming her. A weight pulled the bed down behind her as she settled down, sitting back against the warm body.

The arms to the body pulled her back into a hug. "Harry... thank you... I-."

"Shh... sleep, Erica. Just sleep now, I'll be here later when-," that was all she heard before her eyes became heavy and the cloud of sleep descended upon her.

Harry sat next to Erica's bed in a chair, watching her sleep as he remembered what had happened. When they had taken the potions, there had been some kind of connection formed. He had felt everything she had. He had even begun to feel that maybe he had actually also gotten her empathic abilities when he had woken up with Madam Pomfrey above him, the worry practically seeping out of her pores.

Harry took a deep breath as how much this was like his connection to Voldemort came, yet again, to the forefront of his mind. Only, this time, someone, well his or her body, didn't have to die to achieve it. He had gotten some of Voldemort's abilities, like he had Erica's. He could only guess what had happened to Erica. She had yet to wake up since last time, not that it was that long ago, only a few hours. Harry still wondered, though, if it had gone both ways. If so, what had she gotten from him?

"Harry!" a scream from Erica's bed shook him from his thoughts. He put a hand on Erica's chest before she could jerk up and upset herself again.

"Erica, it's okay, it was only a nightmare. I'm right here, love. It's all okay."

"What happened, Harry?" Her dark blue eyes looked up into his jade ones and he didn't have the nerve to lie to her like he would have his friends.

"I truly don't know, Erica. It's strange though. Right before we fainted... I well, this is going to sound stupid, but-."

"I know. I felt it too, you felt what I felt, which is what you felt and I felt combined."

"Not only that, I think we've been linked like I and Voldemort are. I think that it's sort of like that, you know, how I got the Parselmouth ability. I have your empathy. I just don't know... if you got anything from me, or if it was just a one-way thing, like Voldemort. Do you think-."

"Test me. Say something in Parseltongue."

"I don't care what these potions did, Erica. As long as we can be happy together, for as long as that may last. I wont let you be hurt."

"Thank you, Harry. I feel the same way." Harry gasped and his eyes widened. "What?"

"I just said that in Parseltongue, Erica. My god, it really did go both ways. I'm sorry. I-."

"Harry! Stop. Don't apologize for something that you had no control over. We were both different to begin with, what's one more difference? I don't mind having a link with you. _i_n fact, I love it. It's way better than getting a set of keys to your apartment," she said with a small smirk. "Just relax, Harry, I'm glad I was able to give you my empathy. Now, you'll never be able to underestimate someone in battle, when that time comes. I'm glad I was able to help you in some way."

"Erica-." He was silenced as she reached up a hand to his cheek.

"I know." She said simply and then said, "I think this will be much stronger than your connection to Voldemort, Harry. We're much closer than you and he. I think I have an idea what those potions were, Harry. I think we've been bound by the soul."

"Do you think so?"

"I just said it, didn't I? What day is it? Oh, gods! How much time has passed! How much time before we go to war, Harry?"

"Calm down. It's just the morning after we consumed that potion. I told Dumbledore what you knew. He's getting a team together. I think that, as soon as were allowed out of here, we should start practicing and... maybe even see how this connection works."

"Alright. Are you feeling okay? How long have you been sitting here?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

She gave him a narrowed gaze, "How long have you been sitting there, Harry?"

He have her a quirky, false smile, "only a few hours, since you fell asleep."

"Harry James Potter! You better go get in that bed, you'll need all the rest you can get and I'm not about to see you leave me yet, especially after that potion!"

"Yes, mum," he said brightly to her with a smile.

Erica smirked and replied, "Yea, just remember you said that next time you try to kiss me," before turning over to sleep. "I'll know if you don't get in that bed, Harry James. So, you better just walk right over there."

Erica was sitting up in the common room later that same morning. Pomfrey had dismissed her and Harry, unable to find anything wrong with them. Erica had come straight back here to think about what had happened. The being had told her something. It had certainly been a clue. 'Only with the love will the loved one win.' Did it think that they would be forever? Was that truly a soul-binding potion? It had to be, what else would have given them these side affects?

But what did they mean by that? 'Only with the love will the loved one win.' Erica had to talk to Harry soon. They didn't have much time, still only two fading suns. Well, it was actually only one since Voldemort would be attacking on the second one.

Erica was startled into alertness when a hand fell on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Erica?"

She smiled up at Harry, "I'm okay Harry." Seeing the pain on his face, she couldn't help but question, "Harry? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

Harry frowned and looked down at his feet, "yeah, I'm okay. Its just... I... Erica... I want you to know it's me, not you."

Erica scowled. This was just what she had been expecting all summer. She just hadn't expected so soon. Well, it wasn't really soon, she just liked to believe it was. Erica really hadn't expected him to hold out so long and figured that he would just skip this part.

"Forget it Harry. Don't explain. I understand."

"Erica, please, just let me say this. I need to say it."

A tear made its way down Erica's cheek, "Yes, but I don't need to hear it Harry. You'd be lying. That would be worse than just knowing that you didn't have the heart to lie to me and told me the truth."

"Erica, I-."

"NO! Don't lie, I'm an empath, Harry. I know how you feel. Hell, YOU have MY powers now. Damn you, Damn you for trying to lie to me, Harry! Damn you for not considering how I might feel. How you might break my heart! Don't you dare say it!"

"I have to Erica."

"No! Don't, don't... don't. I didn't want this..." Erica bent over her lap, in full melt down mode. For the first time since she had come to Hogwarts, there were no warm arms to comfort her, no calloused loving hands caressing her back. There was just an emptiness in her heart, something missing that belonged there forever.

"Erica, I think we need to... I... I just don't think this is working out.... I... I don't... I don't love you Erica."

"How can you say that Harry James Potter! You know it's a bloody lie!" she screamed into her palms. "You just want to protect me from Voldemort. You're a bloody jerk, Harry Potter for thinking only of yourself. Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to go through this crap with you? No? Well, you are mine, Mr. Potter and no old fogey like Voldemort will take you from me!" She yelled at him before running up to her dorm.

Harry stood there, wishing that he had meant it. He had just screwed up badly, but he wanted so to protect Erica. What did he know about protection though? If Erica were anything like Hermione and Ron, she would probably follow him into battle. He couldn't let her take that chance... he loved her... but right now he felt like shit.

Okay, so R/R please. It'll give me motivation to continue onto the next chap, which I haven't as of yet continued. I hope you guys don't hate me too much! I had been giving clues to this part since they had gotten together. This was the only thing I was sure about, that Harry would break up with her to save her. Anyways, there's more clues in this chap somewhere. If you guys have any ideas what will be coming, I'd appreciate it if you told me what you believe I'm going to make happen. Using the clues, of course. Remember, the review button is your friend!!! I luv all who review 0:)

Esgalhothwen


End file.
